


A Curve Ball

by Stuckylover4ever



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Bruce Banner, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Winter Soldier are Different Personalities, Bucky Barnes Has Nightmares, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Courtroom Drama, Deaf Clint Barton, Dysfunctional Family, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family Drama, Gay Bucky Barnes, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Divorce, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve, Sex, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers has nightmares, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Suicidal Bucky Barnes, Suicidal Thoughts, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Nightmares, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Trans Peter Parker, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, Winter Soldier mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckylover4ever/pseuds/Stuckylover4ever
Summary: While everyone moved on with their life, Tony Stark was trying to get his in Order. A few months ago Pepper and him divorced. She took his two years old daughter Morgan with her plus their child that she was carrying. Plus she made a lot of his friends turn on him. The only ones there for him were Bucky and Steve along with Rhodey. Even Peter wasn't in his life much. Tony is trying to piece up the pieces without going back to his old self. Can Bucky and Steve help while they deal with a pregnancy of their own?Will Pepper win in the end or will Tony come out on top with the help of two people he wasn't sure about a few years ago. Steve and Tony had patched things up. Things were looking up as far as their friendship went plus Tony had forgiven Bucky for what he had done. Now Tony needed to move on with his life. Follow the three no four friends as they get past this. Rhodey is trying hard to help Tony as well even if he has to be far away for work at the moment.





	1. Exciting News or Expected News?

**Author's Note:**

> This story here is an AU that doesn't follow the Marvel movies after the Civil War. Tony and Pepper did break up but got back together. Along the way, they divorced after getting married. I wanted to try something different out. While Stark isn't a favorite of mine, I have taken to wanting to write a story around him. Hope you enjoy this. It may be slow to start but should pick up.

It was a clear blue sky outside, but inside was a different story. Two men were waiting in a waiting room to see what their results were. A few weeks back, Steve Rogers had started to feel sick, which didn’t happen since he got the serum. When they went to see Bruce as to why this was happening, Bruce had politely told them that he could send them to someone that could help them. He could have explained it to them, but a female would be better able to deal with this. So now they were waiting to be seen at the doctor’s office. “Steve, everything is going to be fine,” said Bucky taking his hand. 

He held it up to his lips and kissed it. Steve smiled at Bucky as people looked at them. Neither one of them cared about what others thought. They were happy and in love. “If everything is going to be fine, then why did Bruce send us here? He could have told us what’s wrong,” Steve said.

Rogers took his hand back so he could finish filling out all the paperwork. They had given him a good few to fill out. He didn’t understand the half of those questions since he was a male and not a female. “He had his reasons, Steve,” said Bucky.

Once Steve had gotten the paperwork filled out, Bucky took it back up to the desk. Steve was too nervous about leaving his seat, plus he was popping his fingers. The lady smiled at him. “It will be a few moments, sir,” she said. 

Bucky gave the nod. “Thanks,” he said as he walked away and went to sit back down. 

A lady came over to them, which she sat down across from them. There was a big smile on her face. A little boy was next to her. He couldn’t have been older than 3 or 4. “Hello,” she started to speak to them without waiting to see if they wanted to talk. “I am Amy, and this is my son, Drax.”

She held out her hand. Steve smiled back at her. “Nice to meet you, mam, I am Steve Rogers, and this is Bucky, my boyfriend,” Steve stated.

Steve wasn’t rude when he wouldn’t shake her hand. He was concerned because he didn’t want to get sick or get germs. Bucky shook her hand thought. What Steve say earned him a few looks, but other than that no one said a word to him about that. “It’s nice to meet you both. So what brings you two in here?” asked Amy who was being nosey, but she was always like that. 

She did notice that Steve had some weight on him, but she didn’t want to comment on it even if she was nosey. Bucky shared a look with Steve as he took his hands. “Well, we aren’t sure. A friend called us and set this up for us,” Bucky stated as a nurse came out. 

“Steve Rogers,” the nurse called out. 

Both Bucky and Steve stood up. They gave the nod to Amy and Drax before heading towards the door. “That was Captain America, Mama,” they heard the boy call out to his mama.

The nurse smiled at them as she leads them over to the weight machine. “Could you step up here please?” she asked.

Steve stepped up on the machine. He didn’t dare look at the device. It was easy to know he had put on weight, but Steve wasn’t sure why he had. They were about to find out, though. “Wow, Steve, your weight has gone up,” said Bucky. “I remember when you couldn’t gain a thing and now look at you.”

That made Steve feel like crying for some reason when he heard that. He tried to keep his emotions in check, but that didn’t work. A moment later, Steve started crying. Bucky waited until the nurse told him that he could get down before he put an arm around him. “Sorry, Buck,” said Steve in a shaky voice. 

Bucky smiled at him. It was alright, and he didn’t blame Steve for acting that way. Bucky had said something that wasn’t polite of him to say. The nurse then spoke up. “So, I take it you have gone up in weight. We have your weight here at 245, and your normal weight is what?” 

Steve was still crying while trying to dry his tears. As Bucky answered the nurse, he hugged Steve. “His normal weight is 220.”

She gave the nod as she motioned for them to follow her. The nurse leads them down to a room. Once they got to the place, the door was held open for them. Bucky led them into the room, and Steve got up on the chair like thing in the room. “If you could put this on,” she said, handing him a gown. “The doctor will be with you shortly.”

As Steve got dressed in the gown, Bucky walked over to the window as Steve undressed. He looked out the window. It was easy to see the cars passing by. Plus the sun was shining brightly that day as well. “What could this mean, Bucky? I have put on a good 25 pounds with nothing changing,” Steve stated. 

Bucky walked back over to Steve. “Who knows, Steve. I sure as heck don’t know. Maybe you have been eating more than normal, but that shouldn’t matter,” said Bucky as a knock came at the door. 

A young female doctor came in. She looked to be about 35 or so. Bucky and Steve smiled at her as she took a seat on the stool. The doctor pulled out his chart, looking it over as she did so. “Well, I see that Bruce Banner sent you to see me. I know him a little bit. Has he given you a reason for coming here or told you what could be going on?” She asked, smiling back at them. “Also, I am Dr. Grey, by the way.”

They both shook their head. “No,” Steve told her as Bucky put an arm around Steve.

There was an even bigger smile on her face. “Well, since Bruce and I are different types of doctors, I can see why he didn’t tell you. Steve with the scans he ran on you, something came up,” she said. 

Bucky looked at her as his other hand took Steve’s hand. He could feel the sweat on Steve’s hand. “What came up?” asked Bucky in a nervous voice.

The doctor could see that anxious look on Bucky’s face. Plus she could tell that he was worried about the weight that Steve put on. “It appears that Steve has female body parts on the inside of his body. It’s nothing to be worried about seeing as it happens and everything will be fine. Some people are born with both male and female parts,” she stated. 

Steve looked back at Bucky before looking over to he “So, what you are saying is that on the inside, I am a female, but on the outside, I am a male?” Steve asked, wanting to get this right and not mess it up. 

She gave the nod to Steve as she moved a little closer. Bucky was in shock so, he couldn’t find anything to say. “That’s why Bruce sent you to me. He knew I could help you better with this than him. Right now, I would like to take a look at your insides to see why you have gained so much weight. I have a feeling as to what could be the cause of it, but I want to be sure,” she stated with a smile on her face.

Bucky nodded at her adding in a look before he spoke. “So, what does this mean Dr. Grey?” asked Bucky. 

Bucky nerves were starting to go hey wire. He had a feeling he knew what this meant, but he needed to hear it from the doctor. Plus Bucky could tell that Steve didn’t look so hot himself. “It means that Steve could be able to get pregnant. Add in the fact that you are both super soldiers means that most protection stuff will not work. I want to do an ultrasound to see if Steve is pregnant,” Dr. Grey stated.

Steve gave her a nod, but he was very nervous now. “Do you think that is the cause of the weight gain?” asked Steve in a scared voice.

The doctor nodded as she stood up. “I believe so. Kathy will take care of it while I am in the room. A test would tell us, but I don’t think that at this point it is needed. If I were to guess I would say that Steve is around three months,” said Dr. Grey.

Bucky looked at Steve as Steve spoke up. “I know someone pregnant, and I am sure she didn’t gain this much in the first three months.”

Dr. Grey smiled as she leads them from the room. She also let out a small chuckle. “I understand that, but every pregnancy is different Steve,” she said.

There was a nod from Bucky. “You should know that, Steve. Your ma was a nurse. Plus I know that from the four younger sisters I had,” Buck stated. 

Steve just held onto Bucky as they walked down the hall. Kathy smiled as they came into the room. “Do you think we could do an ultrasound, Kathy?” asked Dr. Grey.  
Kathy smiled at Dr. Grey. “We can, but he needs to drink at least 24 ounces of water, and I can see him in an hour,” she stated.

Once the nurse gave him a bottle of water, they were lead from the room. The two of them went back out into the waiting room. Bucky held Steve close as he drank the water. Some people stared at them, but right at this moment, Bucky didn’t care. Steve needed him. He could tell that Steve was close to tears. “Are you ok?” asked Bucky. 

Even if he knew the answer to that, Bucky asked anyways. Steve drank the water then got up to throw away the bottle. Once he sat back down, he spoke to Bucky. “I am not sure. if I am pregnant, then this is a lot to take in.”

Steve broke down into tears. It didn’t help matters with people staring at them. Bucky put an arm around Steve then started to rub his back. “Everything is going to be fine, Steve. We will get through this,” Buck stated. 

Without saying a word, Steve leaned his head on Bucky’s left shoulder. About an hour, a nurse called them back. Katy smiled at them as they came into the room. Dr. Grey was sitting on one of the other chairs. “Welcome back, Steve. If you could hope up here, we can check things out,” Dr. Grey told him patting a chair. 

Steve hopped up on the chair. The two of them were scared. Not once in their life did they have to deal with these things. Plus back in their time, these things weren’t around. It was something new to the two of them. Katy saw the scared look on Steve’s face, so she leaned over to pat his arm. “This wand won’t hurt a bit, but the gel that I will place on your stomach will be a little cold,” Kathy stated as she put the gel on his stomach.

Steve braced himself for the cold, but it wasn’t that cold, but he could feel a slight cold chill coming on. After about a moment of her moving the wand around, she saw something. Dr. Grey pointed it out. “Looks like I see something. Well, two somethings if truth be told.”

Kathy gave the nod and smiled at them. “It looks like you are having twins,” she said. 

The two men shared a look as Dr. Grey spoke to Kathy. “Would you say he is about three months along?”

There was another nod from Kathy. “I would say so. You may go back to the room now, and Dr. Grey will be in to talk to you,” she said. 

She left the room with Dr. Grey so that Steve could get changed. Once Dr. Grey and Kathy were out of the room, Bucky looked to Steve. “How do you feel about this?” asked Bucky.

They were both still trying to wrap their heads around this news of having twins. Steve wasn’t sure how he felt at the moment. At least now he knew what was wrong with him. It was good news really, but they never talked about having kids. “Ok, I guess. It’s a shock for sure, but maybe this is a good thing,” said Steve as he got dressed. 

Bucky held his hand as they walked from the ultrasound room. “We will get through this,” Bucky stated as he kissed Steve’s hand. 

They made their way back to the place they were in before. She smiled at them as they came in. “I know this has to be a shock for the two of you. Plus I bet you have a lot of questions that I can answer. So please asked away,” Dr. Grey said. 

Sitting down, Steve wasn’t sure where to start. Bucky sat down as well. He took hold of Steve’s hand as he asked his first question. “Is it normal to get heartburn?” asked Steve.

Dr. Grey patted his hand before answering the question. “It’s very normal. Most women have it when pregnant. If it gets worse, let me know.”

Steve nodded as the doctor got up. She went over to a board and pulled out a few papers then walked back over to Steve. He took them when she handed them to him. Steve passed them over to Bucky who put them in his pocket. “Also, I have been throwing up most days, but it isn’t in the morning only,” Steve spoke.

Dr. Grey let out a chuckle. “Well, that’s normal as well. Morning sickness can happen all day long. We often joke that a man named it, but I don’t know if that’s true. If you have no more questions, then you are free to go. I will see you back here in two weeks,” she said, getting up.

She left the room as did Steve and Bucky. While Steve went to set up his appointment, Bucky went out to the waiting room. He sank into one of the chairs. This pregnancy was a lot to take in, and everything was happening so fast. They had just started dating not too long ago. “Ready to go?” asked Steve coming out.

He put a hand to Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky smiled at him as he stood up. “Yea, I am Steve. I was thinking about things,” said Bucky with a smile on his face. “It’s nothing to worry about.”

Bucky wanted to talk to Steve about stuff, but he didn’t want him to get stressed out. “If you need to talk, I am here. It’s a lot to take in, and I am scared,” said Steve.

As they walked to their truck, Bucky held Steve’s hand. He also made sure Steve was close to him. “Steve, everything will be fine. I am scared as well, but we will get through this,” Bucky said. 

As they both got into the truck, Steve pulled out his phone and started to dial Tony. He wanted to see if the man would like to meet them for lunch. Not to long go, Pepper left Tony and filed for divorce. Right at this moment, Tony wasn’t doing so hot. “I know we will,” Steve said as the phone rang. 

Bucky and Steve were helping Tony out. They didn’t like the fact that Pepper was trying to go for full custody of their child. “Calling Tony?” asked Bucky even if he knew that Steve was doing that.


	2. Ch.2

While Bucky started up the car and fastened his seat belt, Steve waited as the phone rang on the other end. “Yes,” was the reply Bucky got. 

Steve knew that he might not get through. Most days Tony spent in his lab working when he didn’t have Morgan. After a few rings, Tony picked up. “Hello, Steve,” he said in a sleepy voice.

Bucky waited while Steve buckled up before taking off. “Hey, Tony. I was calling to see how you were. Also, I wanted to know if you wanted to meet us for lunch,” Steve said. Steve smiled a bit. “Did I wake you up?”

The man let out a laugh as he rubbed his eyes. Over the last few months, they had gotten close with each other. Sure things were still rough, but Tony was willing to move past everything. “I am sure you woke him up,” said Bucky quietly. 

Steve and Tony talked through things where Steve said he was sorry. Tony worked hard to forgive Steve, which hadn’t been hard since they had been there for him. “Well, seeing as I don’t have Morgan and Pepper is being a bitch, why not,” Tony started.

“I am sorry that she is a bitch,” Steve told Tony.

Tony didn’t say anything to that but went on. “I could use the break, and you didn’t wake me up. Everyone had moved on with their lives. They don’t live at the compound anymore,” said Tony with bitterness in his voice. 

Steve didn’t miss how Tony sounded. He knew Tony needed the support right now and with Natasha taking Pepper’s side. Clint was staying out of it as was Sam. Bruce was there for Tony, but he had stuff that he was working on at the moment. Plus with him dating Natasha, it was hard for Bruce to see Tony. “Tony, you know Bucky, and I are here for you even if we are busy. We will see you soon, Tony,” Steve said.

Tony gave the nod even if Steve couldn’t see it. He rubbed his forehead before getting up and walking from the room. “Thanks, Steve. It seems like you are the only two who are here for me,” Tony stated which was the truth. 

“You are welcome. Bruce wants to be there for you, but with Natasha riding his butt, it’s hard. Sam, on the other hand, doesn’t want the drama. Who knows about the rest. I haven’t talked to them in a while. “We’ll see you there in a few.”

Tony hung up his cell phone. The diner where Steve and Bucky liked to go wasn’t his favorite, but he went anyway. No one knew him there, and he could get away from the press. Soon the three of them arrived at the diner. Tony stepped out of his sports car as they got out of the truck. “Hello, Tony,” said Bucky walking over to the man and hugging him. “Anything new with you?”

The man returned the hug even if it felt a little weird still. “Nothing much, besides Pepper making sure I can’t see my kids well my kid. She is trying to get it where I won’t be able to see my other kid once’s it’s born,” Tony said as he let go of Bucky. “But, enough about me. What’s up with you two? Bruce said you went by to see him. I hope everything is alright.”

Steve was at the door by then and holding it open for them. Bucky walked over, taking it from Steve who went in. “Everything is fine,” Steve replied.

Next to go in was Tony then Bucky walked in. They found a seat in the back and sat down. While they sat on one side, Tony sat across from them. Neither men were speaking for a moment. Steve and Bucky weren’t sure they should tell Tony their news yet. At least not until he was in a better place. “Care to tell me what’s up?” he asked. 

They shared a look. “Tony, we want to tell you, but it’s happy news for us. Right now we want to be here for you as you go through this. So it can wait,” Steve started but, was cut off. 

He could see that Steve was honest, but he wanted to know. Tony gave Steve a look. “Steve, thank you both for thinking of me, but please tell me. I want to know,” stated Tony.

He wanted someone to be happy even if he couldn’t be. Steve smiled at Tony and patted his hand. Tony let out a laugh. “Well, we are expecting twins. We found out today. I am three months pregnant,” Steve said. “Also, I found out that I have female body parts on the inside.”

Tony let out a chuckle. “That’s great. You both will make great parents. Also, at least some of us are getting to be happy. Let me know if you need anything,” said Tony as their waitress came over.

Both Bucky and Steve gave the nod. “Welcome back. It’s good to see the three of you here. Same as usual?” she asked. 

Bucky smiled at her. She returned the smile. “Same for Tony and me, I believe. What do you want Steve?” asked Bucky. 

He looked down at the menu real quick before saying “tea, and I’ll have the chicken salad. Also, I have a cheeseburger and fries.”

She walked away with a smile on her face. While she was placing their order, Bucky asked about Peter. “How is, Peter?”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I am not sure. He hasn’t been by in a few weeks. I bet Pepper has something to do with it. May has told him he could still come by and hang out,” Tony stated.

The waitress sat their drinks down. Steve took a sip of his before speaking, and he waited until she was gone again. “Maybe Pepper does, but Peter never really spent time with her at all. Plus Peter is way smarter than that. If she were trying to trick him, it wouldn’t work at all.”

Tony gave the nod as he took a drink of his coffee. “You do have a point, Steve. Maybe he is busy at the moment and can’t stop by,” Tony stated.

Both men gave the nod to Tony. Bucky took a drink of his coffee as well before setting his cup down. He reached a hand over to pat Tony’s hand. “Everything will be fine. We can help you see Morgan. You don’t drink anymore, and you have cleaned up your act. Plus your angry is under control not that it was a big problem, to begin with,” said Bucky. He smiled at them. “I think your angry only came out when you were passionate about something.”

Tony didn’t speak as their waitress brought their food to the table. While that was going on, Steve put napkins under the cups. It bugged him to leave rings on the table. The next few minutes were spent eating in silence. Tony wasn’t sure how to bring up the next thing that he wanted to ask them. It would be hard to, but Tony knew he needed to asked. “Guys, can I ask you something?” asked Tony, speaking up as he put his cheeseburger down. 

Steve smiled at Tony as he cleaned his plate off. “Tony, you can ask anything you want,” Steve stated. 

He grinned at Steve. Tony knew it was the truth. “I know that Steve, but it still feels weird,” stated Tony. 

“Listen Tony, and it may feel weird to you, but not to us. You have done so much for everyone, and some of them have turned their back on you. I was one of them at one point, but not for the reasons the others were. We both made mistakes, but at least we own up to them,” Steve said. “So, ask away.”

Tony let out a chuckle. Them hanging out was something he missed, which he was glad to have back. He was right about everything. “Thanks, Steve and you have done a lot for us as well. We work great as a team. I was wondering if I could stay with you guys for a few days or weeks. It’s lonely at the compound with no one there. Plus the nightmares won’t go away,” Tony said.

His dreams would be about anything and everything. Mostly it was about divorce. Add in Pepper telling him; she was moving to France with their daughter. It would wake him up, and Tony couldn’t go back to sleep. So you could say Tony wasn’t getting much sleep and no amount of coffee could help him. Bucky and Steve shared a brief look before Bucky decided to speak. “I see no problem with you staying with us. We do have a spare room, and you wouldn’t be alone. Plus it would be nice to have you around.”

Steve nodded. “Tony, how long have these nightmares been going on? And have you told anyone that could help you or maybe work through them?” asked Steve. “How bad are they?”

If Steve knew Tony well, which he did, then he knew the answer to that. Tony shook his head. He didn’t want to tell them at all. Once he told Steve, he knew he would get a telling off. Pepper had done it many times since they were together. “I rather not say, Steve. You should know that they happen a lot though,” Tony said. 

Bucky looked at him. He didn’t like the fact that Tony was holding out on them. The man had a feeling that the nightmares happened a lot. “Tony, maybe it’s time you move on at least get a new place. I know what the tower and compound mean to you, but that could be the cause of most of this. You are no longer Iron Man and Pepper is moving on, so maybe it’s time you do the same. Steve and I have nightmares all the time. Sadly it’s a normal part of life.”

Tony looked between the two of them. “Thanks for the place to stay. I would like that very much, but don’t you both have jobs and I am not sure I am ready for that. I know I gave up Iron Man. I was ready to give it up for Morgan but not for Pepper. She kept telling me that it was for the best. Also, thanks for the saying that about the nightmares,” Tony stated. 

He got a look from Steve. How could he break the news to Tony? Natasha had told him something hard to believe, but once he saw it with his own eyes, he believed it. “Pepper has moved on. She has a house and a new man. Natasha told me the other day, and I saw it with my own eyes. You did the right thing, Tony. At least for Morgan. She loves spending time with you and being a superhero was great, but it’s even better on this side,” Steve said.

Tony broke down crying. He had a feeling that she moved on already, but he was in denial about it. “Thanks for telling me, Steve. I knew already. It’s nice that you told me because I didn’t want to believe it. Also, you are right about the superhero thing. I have enjoyed spending time with Morgan,” said Tony wiping his tears away.

Bucky got out of the booth once Steve motioned for him to do so. Steve went to sit next to Tony. He put an arm around him. “You are welcome. I thought you should know and I didn’t want to keep this from you. It wouldn’t have done well to have a repeat of last time. And don’t worry about our jobs,” Steve said as Bucky spoke up.

“Right now, I don’t work. Well, ok I do, but it’s down at the VA, and it’s only two days week. Steve spends his days doing artwork that he sales. So don’t fret a thing. We can and will help you. Plus it will help us out.”

Tony gave the nod as Steve stood up. He looked over to Steve. “You sell artwork? What happened to you being Captain America? I knew you talked about retiring,” Tony stated.

As they walked to the counter, Steve spoke. “I gave it up. Being a superhero was great, but took a lot of my time. So I passed the shield onto Sam who wasn’t sure about taking it.”

He smiled at Steve. “I am sure Sam will be great,” Tony told him.

Bucky gave the nod. “He is. His speeches need work, but Sam is getting there,” replied Bucky. 

When they got to the counter, Tony pulled out his card. Steve gave him a look before trying to say something, but he was cut off. “Save it, Rogers. I want to buy lunch. You two besides Rhodey are the only friends I seem to have,” Tony stated.

It was sad, but the truth. Tony hated to emit it, but he needed too. After Tony paid for their food, the three of them walked outside. “Tony, if you want, we can help you get your things,” said Steve.

Tony waved him off. Steve looked tired, and he knew the man needed rest. “It’s fine, Steve,” said Tony. “Go home and get some rest. I will pack up a few things and be over soon.”

As Tony started to get in his car, Steve and Bucky shared a look. He handed the keys to Steve, then kissed him as he walked over to Tony. Bucky stopped him from getting in the car. “Look, Tony, you need someone to go with you, and I can do it. Steve can get himself home. You shouldn’t have to do this alone,” Bucky said. “Now if you don’t want me to come, then I won’t, but I think you need someone with you.”

Steve gave the nod. He then walked over and gave them both a hug. Tony didn’t say a word as Tony returned the hug. “Bucky is right,” replied Steve.

He didn’t know it, but Tony was going to need Bucky there was him. He hopped into his car and waited for Bucky to get in the car. They didn’t say much as Tony drove to his place. “Thanks,” was all that Tony mentioned. 

Right at this moment, he was ok with Bucky coming with him. The man did have a good point, and Tony knew he would lose it if he didn’t have someone there. Steve had gone home to get some rest. Once they pulled up to the tower, Bucky and Tony got out. “Is someone here, Tony?” Bucky asked.

The few times that Bucky had come over, he hadn’t seen that car here. So it had to be new. Tony shook head before speaking because he wasn’t sure if someone was here or not. It looked like Pepper’s, but he couldn’t be sure. “That’s Pepper’s car, I believe. She got a new car, a new house, and the kids in the divorce,” stated Tony. 

Bucky felt sorry for the man. He knew it hadn’t gone that well. So they walked into the house. Pepper jumped out at them. “Tony, I didn’t know you would be here. FRIDAY said you were out of the house,” Pepper said.

They stared at each other. “Well, I am here, Pepper,” Tony said with his voice rising.


	3. Bad Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Thoughts of killing self. Suicidal thought and plans to carry it out even though Bucky doesn't go through with it for now. 
> 
> If there is any other Trigger warning, I need to add let me know.

Morgan, who was in her mother’s arms, looked scared. The little girl didn’t like where this was going at all. Bucky stepped up to help Pepper out, but she freaked out. She took a step back as she yelled. “Bucky steps away from my daughter. I don’t want you near Morgan at all. You are a hazardous man, and you have killed for a living. I am surprised that Steve has stayed with you.”

Bucky took a step back not because he was asked too, but because Pepper was right in ways. It hurt even if Bucky knew that people would always see him that way no matter how much he changed for the better. Right at that moment, Tony saw red. “Pepper, he wants to take Morgan into the other room so, that we can talk. Also, Bucky wants to make sure Morgan doesn’t see any of this if things turn ugly,” Tony told her. 

The woman shook her head. She wasn’t going to let the man near her child, especially since he wasn’t safe. “Sorry, Tony, but I won’t let a murder hold my daughter. Natasha, could you please come in here?” Pepper called out. 

Natasha came into the room holding a few bags which she sat down. She then brushed past Bucky bumping into him. There was no saying sorry as she went on. Natasha and Bucky weren’t really on speaking terms. She didn’t like the things he did nor the way that he once trained her. Once Natasha was over to Pepper, Natasha took Morgan. “Let’s go play,” Natasha said in a sing-song voice.

Yes, Natasha was a tough cookie and someone you didn’t want to cross. But, she did have a soft side. Bucky and Tony stared at Pepper. She smirked at them. “Natasha had done her time. Bucky, on the other hand, has not yet. He hasn’t shown the world what a good person he is. Natasha has,” Pepper stated. She smirked even bigger. “You may leave the room so Tony and I can talk.”

Bucky stormed from the room without saying a word. Once in the kitchen, Bucky fixed himself a glass of water. At this moment, he needed something to do with his hands. He took a drink as the evil thoughts entered his head. Bucky could hear Pepper and Tony in the other room. “Why did you bring him here, Tony? It isn’t safe to have Morgan around him. Steve has said that he has issues. Plus at any given moment, he could go into a mood where he wants to kill himself,” Pepper said. 

He gave Pepper a cold stare. She did have a good point there. On the other hand, Bucky was getting better all the time. Plus he was getting the help that he needed. “He wanted to come with me. Bucky didn’t want me to be alone here. The two of them have been a great support system for me like Natasha has been for you,” Tony stated in a calm voice even if he did want to yell at her. 

Tony was doing his best to keep his temper in check. Things were taking a turn for the worse in the kitchen. Bucky was having suicidal thoughts again. “You would be better off dead. No one would get hurt anymore. What if you can’t get better? What if you hurt Steve or worse your kids not to mention someone else you care about. You are a cold-blooded killer, Bucky.”

Bucky walked over to put his cup in the sink before he spoke to those thoughts in his head. “No, I have people who need me.”

These thoughts happened a lot which Bucky had no control over. “Oh, do you now? Steve would be better off without you. He was doing fine until he saved you. Since you have been around, his OCD has gotten worse. Steve was doing well in the world until you came back into his life. Now you want to bring kids into this mess as well as letting another kid live with you.”

“I am not falling for this,” Bucky said as he slipped down to the floor.

He put his head in his hands. Natasha walked into the room with Morgan. “I see that you went to the floor, Bucky,” Natasha said.

She did feel a little bad for him there, but not much. Tony ran in once he heard Natasha said that. Also, he heard Bucky slip to the floor, which was weird because Bucky knew how not to make noise. While Pepper gave Tony a look as she came into the room. Sinking to the floor, Tony pulled Bucky close. It’s what Steve did. So Tony held him tight. “And now you see why I don’t want him around our daughter,” Pepper sated as Bucky started to pull his hair. 

It was a normal thing that he did when he got like this. It kept him from hurting himself or someone else. “Bucky listen to me, Pepper is right in ways, but you have changed for the better,” Tony said. He turned Bucky around. Tony looked him in the eyes. “You are a good person now. No one else has gotten hurt because of you. Bucky you went under to get the Winter Soldier out of you. A bad person wouldn’t have done that.”

Everything went right over Bucky’s head. The voice in his head was much stronger. “Remember Tony wanted to hurt or kill you for killing his parents. Who’s to say he won’t do something like that again?”

Bucky pulled away from Tony, who wasn’t as strong as Steve. He needed his suit for that. The man gave Tony a look as he got up. “Please, get what you need, Tony. I am going to wait in the car. It would be better for everyone,” said Bucky. 

He left the room. Walking out to the car, Bucky had thoughts of killing himself. “It would be best if I end it now before I cause any more pain. Steve will move on. Plus he got the twins to take care of, and Tony will be there for him.”

Tony stood up as he glared at Pepper. “If anything happens to him, then it’s on you. Pepper you said those things, to Bucky. So, now he has gone back inside his he which isn’t good,” Tony said in an angry voice.

Storming from the room, Tony went to get a few things. Anything else that he didn’t take would be sold. Plus he was going to find a new place to live. Tony walked out to the car. He could see that Barnes was in the front seat on the passenger side. Also, he could see Bucky mouthing something that he could barely make out. “Tonight’s the night. It has to be. There isn’t time to wait any longer. Pepper was right. I should kill myself, and I will.”

Tony quickly made his way to the car. “Bucky,” Tony started as he got in. “Bucky cut him off. “Save it, Tony, I rather not talk about it.” 

He started up the car and drove off without saying a word. Tony knew he would talk to Steve once they got home. As they pulled into the driveway, Bucky unbuckled his seat belt and got out as the car came to a stop. He slammed the house door after going in. Bucky ran to their room. It was easy to miss Steve sleeping on the couch. Tony walked into the living room. It was easy to miss Steve sleeping on the couch. Tony walked into the living room, which was right there with the kitchen. “Steve,” Tony said, walking over to him. 

Tony shook Steve awake, which he hated to do. The man was sleeping peacefully, and Tony knew Steve could use it. “Yea?” asked Steve, sitting up. 

He rubbed his eyes as he looked at Tony then towards his and Bucky’s room. He stood up slowly. “Bucky needs you right now. Pepper said some stuff which leads him to go back to his dark place. Also, I am sure he hears voices again,” Tony stated. 

Steve let out a groan. He started to walk towards their room. “I will go take care of Bucky,” said Steve.

Tony called after him. “Are you sure, Steve? I could help.”

Before speaking, Steve nodded at Tony who saw it. “I am. Please get settled in, Tony.”

So, Tony went to his room to get settled in even if he wanted to help and felt like he should. What if Bucky hurt Steve or his kids without meaning too. Tony knew Steve could take care of himself, but still, Tony wanted to help. Right now wasn’t the time. “Ok, Steve. Yell if you need me, though,” said Tony.

Steve walked to the door. He knocked on the door before slowly opening it. Walking into the room, Steve quietly shut the door. Bucky was on the bed. He was rocking back and forth fast. So, Steve slowly made his way over to the bed in the dark. It wasn’t tough to see, but Steve was careful. “Buck,” Steve said, sitting on the bed. 

Pulling Bucky close to him, Steve could tell that Bucky was crying. Bucky clung onto Steve. He held him close to himself. Steve could hardly breathe from how tight Bucky was holding him. Right at this moment, it wasn’t an issue. Steve was going to let Bucky hold him as long as he needed him too. “Yes, Steve,” Bucky said with even more tears coming down his face.

He was staring straight, not looking at Steve. “Are you ok?” asked Steve even if he knew the answer. 

Bucky sighed as he started to ask his question that he needed an answer too. “If I were to die would miss me? Would you still want me around, even if we weren’t having twins right now?”

It pained him to ask Steve that, but it was something he needed to know. Steve wanted to let out a cry. He couldn’t though because Bucky needed him to be reliable. With Bucky needing him, Steve’s problems got pushed to the back burner. “Of course I would miss you, Buck. You are my best pal plus boyfriend. I want you around for a long time, Buck even if weren’t having twins or together. Bucky, you were there for me, so let me do the same for you,” Steve said. 

Bucky loosened up his grip on Steve. He leaned over to turn the light on. It was easy to see that his eyes were swollen and red. Also, his nose was running. Steve took his sleeve to wipe Bucky’s nose. “Sorry, you have to deal with this Steve,” Bucky said. 

He wiped Bucky’s tears away. “Maybe, I have to deal with it in your eyes. But at any given moment, I could have walked away. I am not going to do that, Buck. I’m with you until the end of the line,” said Steve. He smiled at Bucky. “So, please stop this right now. I am going to talk to a Dr. in the morning to get you the help that you need.”

Bucky nodded. He was ok with it as long as he didn’t have to go on medicine. They didn’t work for him. Plus he got worse on medications that were supposed to make him better. “Ok, thanks, Steve. I need to get better before they get here,” Bucky told Steve as he placed his one hand on Steve’s stomach. 

There was a smile from Steve. “You do need to get better, Buck. I believe you can. Also, you should do this for yourself as well. Let’s take it one step at a time,” Steve said, placing a hand on top of Buckys. 

After Tony got settled in, decided he would listen in. He didn’t mean too, but if he was going to help them out, then Tony needed to know how to do that. Bucky then spoke. “Alright, let’s do this,” said Bucky.

Steve smiled again. “Ok, I will call first thing in the morning, Buck. Is there anything else you want to tell me?” Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head as he didn’t want to worry Steve. He already had enough on his plate. Tony knocked on the door. “May I come in?” He asked.

The two men nodded as Tony stepped into the room. “Is everything ok?” Tony asked.

Both men gave the nod. “Everything will be alright, Tony. Bucky is going to get help in the morning,” Steve said.

Tony gave the nod back. Later that night when Tony was in his room trying to sleep but failing to do so, Bucky looked at Steve. “Steve, I am going to lay down in the living room. I need to get a good nights rest. Also, it will help you out in case you have to get up. This way you won’t wake me up,” Bucky stated.

Steve smiled at him before hugging him. “If that’s what you need to do, then it’s fine,” said Steve. 

He gave the nod. Bucky still hadn’t told Steve about his suicidal thoughts earlier. He wasn’t going to either. If Bucky did decide to go through with killing himself, then at least, it wouldn’t be in their room where the memory of him would be too painful. And also he didn’t want Steve waking up to him dead. “Thanks, Steve,” Bucky said, returning the hug for what could be the last time.


	4. Getting Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of killing self.

Tony groaned as he tried to get some sleep. "I hope I can sleep," he thought to himself, but he didn't get any sleep that night.

He wished that he could have spent it in the lab, but that wasn't an option. Also, by not getting any sleep, Tony was the first one awake. Walking out of his room and down the hall, Tony notice's that the door to Steve's and Bucky's room was still closed. That was weird. Steve was usual up by now. So, Tony made his way to the living room and kitchen. "Hey, Tony" called out Steve.

The younger man waved to him as he took a seat at the island. Tony looked tired, as did Steve. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Tony asked him.

He was pretty sure that Steve didn't, but Tony wanted to ask. Steve shook his head as he continued to cook. There was some bread on the counter along with butter. Steve looked to be frying eggs and bacon as well. "No, I didn't, Tony. Between waking up to go throw up and worrying about Bucky. I bet you didn't get any sleep either," said Steve as he went over to the cabinet to get out plates. 

Tony walked over to the counter after he got up. The plates were taken from Steve. Once they were in Tony hands, he walked them back over to the table. They were sat down then some glasses came over. As Tony started to sit them down, Steve came over with coasters and put them on the table. "Thanks, Steve," Tony said. "Also, I rather not talk about the sleep that I did not get."

He nodded as he walked back over to the stove to finish up the food. Steve turned it off when it was done. "Can you dish this up, Tony?" Steve asked. "I should wake up Bucky now."

Tony gave the nod as he got up. He went over to dish up the food as Steve went to wake up Bucky. "I can," replied Tony. 

It meant Tony didn't have to talk about his lack of sleep last night and what caused it. "Thanks, Tony," said Steve.

As Steve walked over to Bucky, he had a smile on his face. It was plain to see Bucky curled up on the couch with his right arm over his eyes. The cover was at the foot of the sofa. "Bucky, it's time to wake up," Steve said, shaking him. 

The man laid there still asleep. He wasn't moving an inch, so Steve shook him again. Tony was about to walk over when he saw Bucky wake up. "Is everything alright?" asked Tony in a concerned voice. 

Bucky sat up, rubbing his eyes with his right arm. It was the arm that he used the most. He hated his metal arm. "I'm up, Steve. What time is it anyway?" asked Bucky looking at Steve. "I see you are still wearing the same close as yesterday. Please tell me you got some sleep, Steve and everything is fine, Tony."

You could say that Tony was shocked. He hadn't noticed that Steve had on the same clothes from the night before. Steve looked down at his watch. "It's 8:30. I didn't get any sleep. I don't have to any work to do today. How did you sleep?" Steve asked. 

Bucky didn't answer that. He hadn't slept until 6:30 this morning. The only reason for that was Steve. The man had come down the hall, so Bucky pretended to be asleep with caused him to fall asleep. "Great. You can call the Dr. after I eat then we can go do this thing," said Bucky getting up. 

Bucky walked past and over to the fridge. He got out the orange juice then went to the table to pour him a glass. Bucky took the carton back to the refrigerator then placed in there. It was easy for Tony to tell that Bucky was in bad shape. The man was on autopilot. "Ok, that sounds fine to me," Steve said, coming to sit at the kitchen table. 

While the other two had drinks, Steve chose not to have orange juice. He was too nervous about what might happen later. Plus Steve knew Bucky hadn't told him everything last night. Bucky wasn't lying to him but trying to spare Steve from all the dark thoughts that he had. "Yep," replied Bucky.

They ate in silence because there wasn't much to say. Once the food was gone, Tony spoke up. "Well, while you guys are doing that today, I think I will go by the tower and pack things up. Once done there I can start looking for a new place. Pepper told me that I could keep the tower, but I don't want too," explained Tony. 

Steve nodded as he stood up. He took the plates over to the sink after grabbing them. After standing up, Bucky walked over to Steve. His arm was then wrapped around Steve. "Let me do the dishes while you call. I don't blame you, Tony. I wouldn't want to live there either and Peppers a bitch," consoled Bucky. 

It made Tony feel better because he felt down about the whole thing. Plus it was nice to have people on his side who agreed with him. Bucky was right about Pepper. "She is," Tony agreed.

Steve just shook his head as he said, "language."

Tony let out a laugh, but Bucky did not. He grabbed his metal arm then got to work on the dishes. Steve walked over to the counter. He picked up his Iphone 10. After a few rings, someone picked up. "Hello, welcome to Ridges. How may I help you?" A female's voice spoke into the phone. 

There was a sigh as Steve spoke to her. "Hi, I'm Steve Rogers calling for my boyfriend, Bucky Barnes. He needs help."

On the other end, the lady frowned. She felt terrible whenever someone called. It had to be bad if his boyfriend was calling for him. "What kind of help does he need?" asked the lady.

"He has suicidal thoughts, and Bucky has PTSD. Bucky was a soldier during the war as well. Also, Bucky has nightmares," Steve stated before mouthing to Bucky who had turned around. "I know about your suicidal thoughts even if you don't want to tell me about them. I know how your mind works, Buck."

Bucky groaned as he turned back around. He finished up the dishes as the lady spoke again. "We can get him in today at 10:30 if that works for you?"

Steve smiled before speaking. "That's fine with me," Steve said. "We will be there."

She wrote it down. "Thank you," she replied.

Steve hung up the phone. Walking back over to the chair, Bucky sat down in it. Taking his phone, Steve put it in his back pocket before he sank into a chair. "Will you need any help later, Tony?" asked Bucky.

The man shook his head. It was kind of Barnes to offer, but this was something that Tony needed to do on his won. "No thanks, Bucky, but thanks for the offer. Worry about yourself right now. I will be fine," Tony stated. 

He would, in the end, even if Tony wasn't right now. Bucky gave the nod. "You are welcome," said Bucky.

An hour later, Tony looked at them. "I best head out now," Tony told them.

They gave the nod to Tony. Bucky was lost in his own world right now. "Ok, stay safe, Tony," replied Steve as Tony went out the door. 

A half-hour later, Bucky was in the bathroom washing up. "Buck," Steve called out.

Bucky came out of the bathroom, drying his hair as he did so. "Yes?" asked Bucky looking at Steve. 

As Steve walked over to him, there was a smile on his face. Bucky noticed the keys in Steve's hands. "You ready to go? I decided I would drive us and you can drive back on the way home if you feel like it," Steve said, taking his hand as Bucky put the towel on the door handle. 

Bucky smiled back at him as he was lead out the door. A moment later, a dark thought popped into his head. "See if you had killed yourself last night, you wouldn't need to be lead. You can't do anything for your self, can you Bucky? Everyone has to do everything for you."

He shook his head as they made their way to the car. Bucky was glad Steve was leading since he was nervous. While they both got in Bucky whispered to the voices in his head. "Sometimes, it's good to have someone help you."

"Only someone who has given up thinks that, Bucky," the voice replied.

Steve started up the car as Bucky shook his head. "Are you alright, Bucky?" Steve asked as he looked both ways before backing out. 

"Steve," started Bucky wanting to answer him but he didn't. 

He couldn't tell Steve about those thoughts he had. It was plain to see that he wanted too and he knew now Steve knew, but it still hurt. He didn't want Steve to know how bad it was. "Bucky, can I ask you something?" Steve asked as he turned right onto the road that they needed. 

Bucky looked over to him. "I guess you can, Steve," Bucky said.

Steve didn't smile as he spoke next. "Were you thinking of killing yourself last night?" 

For a moment or two, Bucky didn't answer. He didn't know how to respond to that at all. It was hard to tell your boyfriend that you were thinking that. "Steve, I love you very much, but I do have dark thoughts from time to time. Last night it got bad after what Pepper had said," Bucky told Steve. "I thought about killing myself, but I couldn't go through with it."

Steve pulled into the parking lot after making a left turn. He just nodded to Bucky. Once the car was stopped, they both got out. Steve walked over to hug Bucky. "What stopped you?" asked Steve in a curious voice. 

Bucky let out a chuckle as he spoke. He didn't mean to because this was serious business, but he couldn't help it. "I didn't know what to use. A gun was out of the question since I never want to use one again. A knife wouldn't have done the trick that well and I couldn't think of what else to use."

They didn't say anything else as they walked into the place. Steve did, however, grab Bucky's left hand and for once Bucky didn't pull away. He usually would and have Steve grab his right hand. They walked over to the window, and a lady looked at them. "May I help you," she said.

Steve and Bucky both nodded before Bucky spoke up. "Bucky Barnes. I mean James."

She gave the nod as she pulled out papers for him to fill out. "Here fill these out. May I have your card?" asked the Lady. 

While Bucky took the papers, Steve got out the card she would need for Bucky. "Here you go," Steve stated.

The lady looked it over as Bucky went to fill out the paperwork. "I will get this scanned in and then hand it back to you. Does he have any other insurance?" The lady asked.

Steve looked at her. "No mam, that's all he got. He's a vet who doesn't work right now. Since we aren't married, my insurance doesn't cover him," Steve said. 

Barb, who was the lady, smiled at him. "Alright, it's ok. If you will take a seat now," said Barb.

So Steve did. He walked over to Bucky and sat down. "Everything ok, Buck. Do you need any help?" Steve asked him.

Bucky shook his head. "Thanks, but I got this, Steve," Bucky replied. 

He was soon called back. Steve went back for the first time then they could go from there after that. "Hello, James," a lady said as they came into the room. "I am Dr. Samantha. I like to go by my first name. It makes it feel more personal or better to some."

Taking a seat on the couch, Steve followed Bucky's lead. "It's nice to meet you, Samantha if you don't mind calling me Bucky. Everyone does besides Steve, who calls me Buck sometimes," he told her. 

Samantha gave the nod. "That is fine with me, Bucky. If you wish to be called that, then I will call you that. What brings you in here?" Samantha asked as she looked down at his papers. 

Bucky let out a sigh as he spoke. "Well, I have PTSD, nightmares which won't go away, and I have suicidal thoughts as well. Last night I thought about killing myself after a rough day. I went to help a friend out, and his ex-wife was there. She said some hurtful, but real stuff and I lost it. My dark thoughts came back. It's like I hear this voice in my head speaking," Bucky said.

She gave another nod as she glazed back down at his paper before looking up. Samantha understood very well. "I see. So how often does this happen? Also, I see you were in the army," she said. 

Steve let out a sigh. "It happens pretty often, or at least it seems that way, plus Bucky does have trouble sleeping. He was in the army," Steve said.   
She gave another nod. Samantha understood. "I see. So how often does this happen?" Samantha asked him.

Steve let out a sigh. "It happens pretty often, or at least it seems that way, plus Bucky does have trouble sleeping," Steve said.

Bucky gave the nod. "Yea, what he said. The dark thoughts come and go, but certain things can trigger them. The nightmares are a nightly thing. As for wanting to kill me, it happens once a week. I don't know why it happens, but it does, and yes I was in the arm. What does that have to do with anything?" Bucky asked.

She put a smile on her face. "It's ok that you don't know why it happens. Not everyone is gonna know why," she started as Steve gave the nod as did Bucky.

"Thanks," he said. 

Samantha continued. "It is normal when you have thought like killing yourself that they could come out of nowhere. Sometimes you will know and other times you will not."

She paused again to let that sink in. "It makes sense," replied Bucky once he thought about it. 

"Now, as for the army part, Bucky, I would love to talk about it, but I will save it for another day. It could play a big part in all of this," Samantha told him.

Bucky gave the nod. "Ok that is fine," said Bucky looking over to Steve who squeezed his hand. 

"Great. It says here that medicine doesn't work, so we will try something else. I would like to see you back here in a few days. Keep watch on Bucky and let me know if anything changes," she said. 

"Is there anything else you can do right at this moment?" Steve asked.

Samantha sadly shook her head. "I am afraid not. He didn't try to kill himself last night. Bucky only thought it so there isn't much I can do right now," Samantha said seeing them to the door. 

They walked out the door then Bucky went to set up the next appointment. After he got that, they went to the truck. Bucky smiled at Steve as he got in. "Do you want to get some food or go home?" Bucky asked Steve as he started up the truck.

Steve returned the smile. "We can go home," Steve replied.

So, Bucky drove the truck home. It didn't bother him at all. At least things were going to look up. Once again, voices got in Bucky's head. "See Steve would rather go home than spend time with you out somewhere."


	5. Bar Fight or Close to One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking and fighting in this one.

A few days later Tony was sitting at Bucky’s and Steve’s place. It still didn’t feel like home to him, but it was a nice place to stay at. The t.v. was on, and some cooking show was on it. Tony wasn’t watching it at all. He was staring off into space. What brought him out of staring into space was a knock at the door. Tony stood up to answer it. He pulled Steve’s robe around him before he opened the door. “Hello, Pepper would you like to come in?” Tony asked her.

She shook her head. Morgan reached out her hands and Tony put out his hands, but Pepper pulled her closer to him. “Sorry, Tony, but we don’t have time. She has a doctor’s appointment to go to. I just came by to give you this,” said Pepper shoving something into his hand. “Also I noticed that you cleaned out the tower.”

Tony gave the nod as he opened the paper. He started to read it then looked up to Pepper. “I did. Most of it’s in storage for now until we can decide what to do with it. Anything that you don’t want I plan on selling. I am in the process of finding a place,” Tony stated.

Pepper gave the nod. She wasn’t thrilled with Tony living here at all plus it wasn't safe for Morgan to live here. The woman hoped that he would find a place real soon or else Pepper was going to go off the deep end. “That’s good that you are finding a place. Let me know when you can move in so that Morgan can come to see you,” said Pepper.

She started to walk away before Tony called out. “Wait, Pepper, can I come with you?”

The woman shook her head. It was for the best in her eyes. “Sorry, Tony, but it’s better if Morgan’s around only one parent right now. She needs me. You hurt us badly, Tony, and I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you had done. Plus add in the fact that you are staying with a Murder without giving a thought to your daughter's safety concerns me,” Pepper said.

It wasn’t the truth at all, but she wanted to stab it to Tony. She knew where to hurt him, and she would make sure that it would hurt. Morgan then would get to live with her forever. “Fine, Pepper,” Tony said closing the door. "I will go along with it for now since you seem to know what is best for our daughter, but watch out. Morgan will be coming to live with me."

He walked back over to the couch and sank into it. It was a good thing that Bucky and Steve were out at the moment. Bucky had another appointment which Steve had gone with him too. Tony looked back over the paper before reading it aloud.

Dear Mr. Stark,

You are due in court in two weeks, in the matter of where Morgan Maria Stark will live. If you fell to appear then, Pepper Potts-Stark will gain sole custody for the moment until another court date can be sat up. Please dress nice and make sure you have everything you will need to help plead your case of why Morgan should live with you.

Tony wanted to tear it up, but he didn’t. It hurt to think that it came down to this. Sure Tony wanted what was best for his daughter, but why did it have to be this way. Why couldn’t Pepper act like a grown adult that she was? Tony wanted to talk this over without their lawyers involved. “You screw up this time Tony. It is your fault. You gave into Pepper too easily and agreed to do it this way,” said Tony to himself.

A few hours later Steve and Bucky made it back. Tony was nowhere in site. Bucky put the bags down. They went to the store to get a few things afterward. “Where could Tony be?” asked Bucky as Steve made his way down the hall.

He had to go to the bathroom. Steve shrugged his shoulders as he walked into their only bathroom. So Bucky went about putting the food up. After a moment he noticed a note on the counter. It was a thing that Bucky and Steve did whenever they left. Bucky let out a chuckle seeing as Tony now started doing it. Steve came back into the room. “What’s so funny?” Steve asked as he sat down. 

“Tony left a note,” Bucky said.

Steve cracked up. “Well, he was bound to pick it up and maybe he didn’t feel like worrying either of us. What does it say, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky started to read it aloud.

Dear, Steve, and Bucky,

Don’t worry about me. I had to get out for a few hours so that I could clean my head. Pepper was by, and I have to go to court. Which I knew I would. It’s two weeks from now. You can read the letter yourself. Please don’t wait up for me and also please would you not look for me.

PS. I know you are going to come to Steve so do it already if you must. I will see you guys tonight.

Bucky gave Steve a look. Both of them knew Tony was right. Steve would go looking for him. It wasn’t hard to figure out. “Bucky, I got to make sure he isn’t at the bar. I know Tony so well, but I hope he isn’t drinking again,” Steve said. 

The man gave the nod as he came over to Steve. “Well, stay safe,” Bucky said.

Steve stood up grabbed the keys and walked out the door. He started up the truck when he got in. Steve drove to the nearest bar and saw Tony’s car there. He pulled up then got out. Steve went into the bar and saw Tony sitting at the bar. He quickly walked over to Tony. “Tony,” Steve said coming up to him.

Tony turned to look around. He saw Steve then frowned. Right at this moment, Tony wasn’t happy to see Steve at all. Yes, he said the man could come if he must, but he was hoping Bucky would be the one to come. “What are you doing here?” asked Tony standing up.

“I came to see if you alright,” Steve stated as he took a step closer to Tony.

Tony back up before speaking. “I am fine, and I haven’t had much to drink,” Tony said with a slur in his voice. 

He picked up his drink and took another one. Tony finished it off in one go. “Tony you have come so far. Why mess it up now? Pepper wins this way,” Steve stated.

Tony gave the nod as he ordered another drink. “I know, Steve, but she’s already won. So why can’t I have fun,” an angry Tony said. 

Steve gave him a pointed look as Tony sat the drink down. “Because you are better than that Tony. I don’t want to see you going back to your old self. Plus I care about you and no matter what Pepper thinks of you is going to change the fact that Morgan needs her dad. This drinking isn't good if you want Morgan to live with you. A drink every now and then is ok, but getting drunk is not,” said Steve.

He moved a little closer to Steve before he spoke. “I know you do, but back off. I don’t need anyone to care about me. I am fine, and Morgan is most likely better off with Pepper anyways, ” said Tony in an even angrier voice. 

Steve back up a bit. “Ok, I will back off, but let’s get you home, and don't talk like that. Morgan isn't better off with Morgan. She needs both of her parents, and you would be the better parent to raise her right now,” Steve stated.

The bartender took Tony’s drink away which made him even madder. He got up in Steve’s face. You could tell by this point Tony had one too many beers. He was looking for a fight. “I don’t want to go home,” he said punching Steve in the face. “I don’t have a home anymore. Pepper took it all away.”

Steve backed up a little more before looking at Tony. “Tony, let’s just go before the cops are called,” spoke Steve.

Tony punch Steve again which Steve wasn’t expecting. He fell to the ground. “Tony, I am not going to fight you. We both know that you don’t want to do this,” Steve stated from the ground.

As Steve was getting up, Tony put himself down on top of Steve’s legs. He started to hit him in the face. Steve grabbed hold of Tony’s arms real quick which meant that Tony only got in a hit or two. Steve then pulled Tony up as best as he could while laying on his back. Tony stood up once he realized what Steve was doing. “Fuck off, Steve,” Tony stated. 

While Steve was right, it felt good to hit something even if that something was Steve. Even after Tony cussed Steve didn’t say a word. He was kind of in shock. Not from Tony hitting him, but from a drunken Tony who wouldn’t let up. The bartender had his hand on the phone. “I am going to have to ask you both to leave now,” he said. 

Tony smiled at the man as he put money down. He then walked from the bar with Steve who had a black eye and bloody nose. Once they were outside into the street light, Tony saw what he did. “Steve, I am sorry, and I shouldn’t have hit you. I need to stay away from drinking at all. No more after tonight,” Tony said. “Are you alright and are they alright?” 

Steve gave the nod to Tony. “They are fine. I don’t think it was that bad of a fall and I meant it when I said I wasn’t going to fight you back there. We fought enough already. Tony, you can do this, and you have done this. Don’t let Pepper win,” said Steve. 

Tony smiled as Steve, and he walked to the truck. “I guess my car stays here,” Tony stated.

Steve smiled at him back. “It does, Tony, but Buck and I will be back to get it,” said Steve.

Tony nodded as Steve, and he got into the car. “Thanks, Steve for coming to get me,” said Tony as they drove off.

The ride home was a little quiet with Steve only saying “No, problem, Tony.”

Tony spent the whole few minutes on their way home wondering if he was going to get kicked out. He had a feeling that Bucky was going to be angry and he didn’t want to see it. Tony hoped that Bucky would forgive him, but who knew. “I will pack my stuff and leave,” Tony stated as they pulled into the driveway.

Steve shut the car off but didn’t get out. “What do you mean, Tony?” asked Steve.

Tony gave him a look. “Bucky’s going to kick me out for what I have done, right,” Tony said.

Steve just shook his head as he got out. Tony followed him into the house. They didn’t even make it inside too far before Bucky was right at Steve’s side checking him over. “The bartender called me and told me what happened,” Bucky said. Once he saw the look on Tony’s face, Bucky explained more. “I know the Bartender. I use to go there a lot. He was always calling Steve to come to pick me up. I am not angry at you Tony nor do you have to leave. It happens. We are here to help you.”

The other man gave the nod. He was shocked. If it were him, he would have kicked out the person who did this to his boyfriend, but he also knew Bucky was trying to be a better person. So he could understand why he wasn’t being kicked out. “Thanks, Bucky and I promise this won’t happen, again,” stated Tony as he made his way to his room. 

Bucky walked over to the sink. He took out a rag and wet it down then he walked back over to Steve. "Here put this to your nose and wait while I get an ice pack," Bucky told Steve who stood still.

He wanted nothing more than to go lay down. His back was bothering him plus he wanted to go to sleep. "Thanks, Buck," Steve said when the ice pack was brought over to him. "I think I will go lay down now."

Bucky smiled at Steve. He then kissed him and hugged. The older man watched Steve go toward their room and go into the bedroom. He needed to sleep, but Bucky was going to set up Tony with a hangover kit. It was the least that Bucky could do. Once morning comes, Steve and Tony found Bucky passed out on the couch. "Buck," Steve stated as he walked over to him. 

"Yes," he said looking up.

Steve smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss him. "It's morning now. I am heading out for my run, and Tony's up," Steve said as he walked over to the door and went out it. 

"Hey, Tony. I have a hangover kit in the fridge for you. It has always helped me," said Bucky.

Tony gave the nod as he ran to the bathroom to throw up. While Tony was doing that, Bucky went to get the kit then he took it to Tony who then took it from Bucky. "Thanks, Bucky," Tony said throwing up again.

"It's no problem. I do this for Steve all the time, well it's a bit different for Steve, but you get the point," Bucky says. 

Tony gave the nod. "I do," he said.


	6. Getting Morgan Back

Once Tony was done throwing up, Bucky helped him up. Then the two of them walked down to the kitchen. Tony sat down at the table while Bucky went to get things out to eat. “So what do you feel like?” asked Bucky looking into their fridge.

He was glad that they had gone to the store to get some food. “Honestly, I don’t care, Bucky. Pepper and I rarely had breakfast together. She said I worked way too much and when I did come up for breakfast, she would make up some reason why she had to leave. So, whatever Steve wants for breakfast is fine with me,” Tony said.

Bucky gave the nod as he got to work on making eggs and bacon which he knew that Steve would want. While Bucky was doing that, Tony picked up the paper. It had been so long since he read an article that wasn’t on his Starkpad. “Anything good in there?” Bucky asked.

Tony shook his head. “There isn’t much in here,” said Tony as Steve came into the house.

He looked to be out of breath and very sweaty. Steve walked over to the table and sat down. While he was catching his breath, Bucky got out some plates and sat them down after putting new placemats down. After that was done, he put down some coasters then glasses. Tony got up to get out the OJ. “Thanks,” said Bucky as he came back over with the food.

Steve smiled at them as he took the OJ from Tony. Tony gave him a look as he drinks straight from the glass. “What I need a drink and I just ran at least a mile,” Steve said as he handed the OJ back Tony who then poured them each a glass.

Tony shook his head as he put the jug back into the fridge. He then walked back over to sit down. The man waited while Steve said a prayer. Once Steve was done they started to eat. “We got food yesterday, Tony, but if there is anything that you want we can go back and get it,” Bucky said as he took a bite of food.

“It’s fine, Bucky. I can get whatever I need, but thanks for the offer. Everything is packed up and ready to be moved. The movers will be coming over today,” Tony said. “Well, they will be going to the tower.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look. “Do you want us to come with you?” Bucky asked as Steve finished up his food.

Steve saw that there was food left over. He walked over to the cabinet and got out something to put the food in. While he was doing that Tony spoke up. “I would like that if you guys want to. Don’t you have to work, Steve?”

The man shook his head. “I don’t have to work for a while. Bucky and I thought it would be best if I take it easy for now,” Steve said. 

Tony smiled at that as he got up. He put his plate in the sink as did Bucky. Steve walked over to the sink started up some water then put a plugin while getting out the soap. Once that was in he started to do some dishes. Tony looked over to Bucky who shrugged his shoulders. “Steve loves doing housework as well,” Bucky stated.

“I never knew anyone who liked to do it. I understand that Steve and maybe it’s a good thing,” said Tony.

A few moments later the three of them left the house. They took Tony’s car since it could fit all three of them. Tony drove over to the tower. He was glad to see that Pepper wasn’t there. However, there was another car waiting there. A man was standing against it. Tony pulled over to it and rolled down his window. “Hey, Bruce it’s been a while,” said Tony with a smile on his face.

He pulled into the spot next to Bruce so that they could get out. Bruce strolled over to him. They pulled each other into a hug. “God, you are right Tony, it has been awhile. I just came by to see how you are doing. Natasha took Pepper out for a spa day. Also, I wanted to tell you something,” Bruce said looking over at Bucky and Steve. He just noticed them. “If it’s alright to tell them.”

Tony gave the nod to Bruce. “It’s fine, Bruce. They have been helping me out. So where is Morgan at then? And what is it that you wanted to tell me?” asked Tony.

Bruce let out a groan. This news wasn’t going to be good at all and Tony wasn’t going to like the news at all. “Pepper is seeing someone, and she left Morgan with him I believe. I don’t know, Tony. Natasha hasn’t told me much lately since I hang around you. They are afraid I will tell you,” said Bruce.

“I already knew that Bruce, but thanks for telling me. Steve told me. I need to do something,” Tony stated.

Bruce smiled. “Glad I could help out a bit,” Bruce stated.

Tony nodded a bit before heading towards the tower. All three of them followed Tony. They could tell that he was hurting, but he wasn’t going to say a thing. The next thing they noticed Tony do was to pull out his phone. It rang for a few moments before someone picked up. “Tony, this better be something important. I am at the spa with Natasha,” Pepper said.

He wanted to scream but kept his cool. It would do neither of them any good if he got angry at Pepper. So in a calm voice, he said. “Where is our daughter? If you wanted a day out, then you could have brought her by to where I am staying at. I would have watched her for you.”

On the other end, Pepper let out a sigh. She put the phone to the other ear and got up. “Tony, it’s hard on Morgan right now. She hates the fact that we are fighting and I thought it is best if she stayed with Richard,” Pepper stated.

Tony walked into the tower then sat down on a chair. He motioned for Bruce to get out something to drink. So while Bruce was getting something to drink, Tony was silent for a moment. He was trying to think about what to say. “Pepper, Morgan shouldn’t be staying with your boyfriend without checking with me first. I haven’t even met the dude yet,” said Tony in a calm voice.

Pepper smirked. “I know you haven’t, but it’s the only way I could get a day out. Now I have to go,” Pepper stated hanging up on him.

Tony looked around the room as Steve spoke to FRIDAY. “FRIDAY, can you track where Morgan is at?” asked Steve.

He knew that Tony and Pepper had put in a safety measure in case they ever had to find her. Tony smiled at Steve. “Thanks, Steve,” stated Tony as FRIDAY spoke. “She is at 123 Mobile St., Captain Rogers.”

Steve said. “Thanks, FRIDAY. Ok here is what is going to happen. Tony, call the police and take them with you. We can take Morgan back to our place. Bruce and Bucky can stay here to help the movers. I will go back home and get a room ready for her.”

Bucky and Bruce gave the nod as they sat to work to help the movers who just came in the room. Tony stood up as he made the call. After a few moments, Tony was ready to go. He smiled at Steve as they walked outside. “They said I could go pick up Morgan. Someone will meet me over there,” Tony said. “They didn’t like the fact about Morgan being left with a man who she didn’t know or that I didn’t know. Thanks, Steve.”

Steve hugged Tony before getting in the car. “It’s no problem,” Steve said.

Tony drove fast as he could. He dropped Steve off at his house before going to the guys’ house. Once he got there, he saw a cop outside who greeted him. “Mr. Stark. You ready to go get your daughter?” He asked.

Tony gave the nod as he got out of the car. They walked up the short path to the door. It looked like a mess outside of the house. Once they got up to the door. The cop knocked as someone came to the door. “Richard Moore?” asked the police.

The man smiled at the cop. Richard let them in the house which was a mess as well. “Morgan,” Tony called out.

She ran to her father. He picked her up. Morgan then gave him a big hug. Tony held her close as he walked over to the door and got her bag. “Richard, Tony is her father. He is going to take her home now. If Pepper calls you to tell her that,” the cop said as they left the house.

Tony thanked the cop before taking Morgan home. When he got to the house, he saw Steve outside. Tony walked up to the man. “I got her,” he said.

Morgan smiled at Steve as he took her. “Your room is cleaned out, Tony. She can stay in there once we get a bed for her,” Steve said putting down his sketchbook. 

Tony looked at the drawing before looking back up to Steve. “Thank you, Steve, and that’s nice,” Tony stated.

Steve smiled at him. He stood up after picking up his sketch pad. “We could go get her things now if you wanted or are you going to move her stuff here?” Steve asked.

The man shook his head. “It’s all at Pepper’s place. Since Morgan was staying with her she got the stuff,” Tony stated.

The two of them got into Tony’s car to get Morgan some stuff. Once they were at the store, Tony grabbed a cart and put Morgan in it. Steve looked at him as did Morgan. Another cart had a car that Morgan could sit in. Tony put her in it after taking her out of the other one. “I may need Bucky’s help with putting stuff together. I can do bots and stuff, but not sure about the other stuff,” Tony said.

“That’s fine, I am sure he will help,” Steve said as they moved along.

Tony wasn’t sure what she needed. He has never gotten any of the stuff she needed. Pepper always did that. He got her the fun stuff. “So what do we need?” asked Tony.

Steve laughed before speaking up. “You are asking the wrong guy. I was an only child and times have changed since I was little,” Steve stated as a woman came over to them. 

“May I help you?” she asked.

Steve gave the nod to her. “Yes, please. We want to get her some stuff for her room. Her father just moved into a place,” Steve started as Tony finished up. “Her mother did all the shopping. I know she needs a bed, but other than that I am not sure. I know she needs clothes as well.”

The lady gave the nod back. “Follow me, and I can help you.”

A few hours later they came out with several things. Steve had gotten a few things as well. It was better to get a start now then wait until later. “Thanks for your help, Steve. Now let’s go eat,” Tony said. 

They found this little place near the shopping center to go to eat. Tony decided to pay for it since Steve was letting him stay at his residence. They order their food then Steve spoke up. "I never knew how much kids cost."

Tony let out a laugh. "And to think you are going to have two of them. Double the cost. So you don't work for the government anymore?" Tony asked.

Steve shook his head. "Not really. I mean I go in if they need me too, but for the most part, I am through with it. It isn't for me anymore," Steve said as their food came out.

Tony put a bib on Morgan this way it wouldn't get on her clothes. Steve went about cutting up her food which got a funny look from Tony. "Thanks, Steve, but I could have done that," said Tony with a smile on his face.

"I know you could have, but since you were busy I thought I would help you out," Steve spoke to Tony.

Soon they finished eating and went back to the house. Bucky was there waiting for them outside. He didn't feel like going in, and it was such a beautiful day out. "Hey, everything is moved. I see you got some stuff," Bucky said.

He walked over to help them unpack. Tony gave the nod as he handed Morgan to Steve. "We did," said Steve taking Morgan.

Steve walked over to the grass and sat down with her. He helped her pull grass up as the other two got to work taking stuff in. "Do you think you could help me put this together?" Tony asked.

Bucky gave the nod as they got stuff inside. "I can," he replied.


	7. Court and Dr. Appointment

Later that night while Steve was giving Morgan a bath, Tony and Bucky were putting the bed together. They had gotten everything else together, and now they were putting the bed up. Tony looked at the directions. He wasn't sure how it was supposed to go together, but then he figured it out. So he read off as Bucky put it together. "Sorry, you have to do this Bucky, but I am not sure I could," Tony stated.

Bucky gave a smile to Tony. "It's alright. You helped with everything else. The bed is the hardest part," Bucky said.

A few moments later they had the bed together. The two of them got up then walked towards the bathroom, but they didn't hear water running. So, they went to Steve's and Bucky's room. It's where they found Morgan and Steve. She was laying against his shoulder with them both out like a light. A book was down at Steve's side. "We should let them sleep," Tony said.

Bucky gave the nod as they went to the living room. As they passed the closet, Bucky got a few more blankets. He knew he would need them. It didn't bother him that he would be sleeping on the couch again. Tony looked at Bucky as he made up the sofa. “If you want, I can sleep on it? You could have the other bed,” Tony said.

The man shook his head. He was fine with the couch, and it didn’t bother him a bit. “It’s ok, Tony. You take the bed. That’s your room now. The couch is fine for me,” Bucky said.

Tony gave the nod as he walked to his room. He wasn’t sure about this. The man knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep knowing that Bucky was on the couch, but it would have to do for now. A few hours later, Steve woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the room because Steve had the strangest nightmare a moment ago. He let out a scream from waking up. The bed had been soaked in sweat. Tony plus Bucky had come into the room. “You ok, Steve?” asked Bucky as Tony walked over to take Morgan.

Tony left the room with her as Bucky crawled onto the bed. He held Steve close to him as the man sat there shaking. He felt very hot, but for some reason, he was shaking. “I don’t know, Bucky. I had that same dream again,” Steve said.

Bucky shook his head. “The one where I fall off the train?” He asked.

Steve nodded as he leaned into Bucky. “Yep, that’s the one. It keeps coming back to me,” Steve stated.

Neither men knew why that nightmare kept coming back. Bucky sat there rocking Steve and soon the man was out like a light. Bucky sighed as he laid Steve down. He decided to stay in their room just in case Steve needed him. Two weeks passed since Steve’s nightmare. He was getting dressed. “Hey, Buck,” said Steve as the man came in the room. “Do I look fat?” asked Steve.

He was never one to worry about his weight, but since getting pregnant, it bugged him a little. It seemed like he put on another 20 pounds or so, but that couldn’t be the case. “No, you look beautiful to me,” Bucky said coming over and putting his arms around Steve as Tony walked in. 

“Thanks, Buck. So you ready for this Tony?” asked Steve.

Tony gave the nod. “I am. Pepper won’t know what hit her. I talked to my lawyer, and he said everything should be fine. He knows I am looking for a place, so there is nothing to worry about. Also, he said someone might be by to check out the place to make sure it’s fit to let Morgan stay here, but there shouldn’t be any problems,” Tony stated.

Both men gave the nod. They understood that. Tony had court today, and yesterday, all three of them spent it cleaning up the place or making it cleaner since there wasn’t much to do. “Well, everything should be fine. This place is spick and span. Steve, you shouldn’t worry about your weight at all. You look fine, and anyways we are having twins which means you need to gain weight. Do you need us to watch Morgan?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded at Bucky. He knew the man was right. Tony smiled at the two of them. “I would like that. I know you guys have a doctor’s appointment, but maybe you could take her with you. Morgan is too young to go to court with us,” Tony stated as Morgan walked into the room.

She held her hands out for her father who picked her up. He held her close knowing this could be the last time he saw her for a while. Steve walked over after Bucky let go of him. He smiled at the man. “We can take her with us. It’s no problem, Tony. You worry about the court,” said Steve as he took Morgan.

Steve took her to get her fed. Bucky looked at Tony. “If you take the truck then we can take your car which would be safer for Morgan,” Bucky told Tony who gave the nod.

He was glad they were willing to help out. Bruce had gone back to Natasha and who knew when he would see the man again. “I can do that,” Tony said. “It’s not a stick shift is it?”

It would be weird driving in a truck, but it would be fine. Bucky let out a laugh. He found that very funny. “It isn’t Tony,” he said putting an arm around the man as they walked from the room.

An hour later they all left after getting some food. Tony kissed Morgan before he got into the truck. As he drove down the road, he changed the station. Tony wasn’t sure what Steve and Bucky were listening to, but he could tell that it was old music. Once at the courthouse he went in and then went to family court. “Tony Stark,” he said to the man behind the counter. 

The man didn’t smile as he looked up the name. “You are in courtroom three. You may wait over there until you are called back,” the man said pointing to a spot. 

Tony walked over there and put his phone on silence. There were a few other people there this morning, but not many and most of them were men. Pepper came over to Tony and sat down next to him. “I don’t know why we are doing this. If you would have let me have Morgan during the week, you could have her on weekends,” Pepper hissed at him. 

He wasn’t going to get angry at her. They both knew why this was happening. “Pepper, save it for the courtroom. I am not talking to you until then,” Tony stated as his name was called along with Peppers.

They both walked silently back to the courtroom. A judge was sitting on the bench. He gave them both a point look. He hated when divorced couples couldn’t settle this out of court. “We are here in the case of two-year-old Morgan Maria Stark who needs to live with one parent full time or part-time. Is that Correct?” The Judge asked.

Both Tony and Pepper gave the nod. The judge still wasn’t smiling. He looked at Pepper and let her speak first. She had a big smile on her face. “Your honor I think that Morgan should live with me. She is a girl after all, and I can raise her right. Plus she needs her mother. The place where Tony is staying isn’t safe. A man is living there who killed many people,” Pepper said.

She didn’t have much more to say after that. It felt good to put that out there. Now Pepper was sure that she was going to get custody of Morgan. Tony saw red. He couldn’t believe Pepper would bring Bucky into this. The judge looked to Tony. “Is this true?” The Judge asked.

Tony gave the nod. “It is, but he was brainwashed into doing those killing. Plus James Barnes is getting the help that he needs. I promise you that Morgan will be safe around him. If she weren’t, I wouldn’t allow him around her,” Tony stated.

The Judge gave the nod. “I see. I know the story there, and I understand everything. So why do you think you should have Morgan full or part-time?” asked the Judge.

Tony sighed. “Your honor I would never take Morgan away from her mother, but I feel like right now Morgan needs to be around someone who is more stable. I am not saying that I am, but I am single right now whereas Pepper isn’t. Morgan doesn’t need to be around some other man right now when she is confused and hurt,” Tony said.

The Judge gave another nod as he listened to Tony say a few more things. He spoke after Tony was done. “Well, I see both sides of the story. Tony and Pepper, someone will come to look at the places where you are living. Once they fill me in on it, then I will make my decision. You may go for now,” he said.

Tony gather up the stuff that he didn’t need then left. Pepper walked over to him. She wasn’t smiling at all. “So where is Morgan right now?” She asked.

Tony let out a sigh. “With Bucky and Steve. They had an appointment today. So she went with them. I couldn’t leave her home alone, and I wasn’t sure what else to do. They were willing, and I trust them,” said Tony without getting angry.

He walked off and left Pepper standing there. She was getting angrier by the moment. She was going to get her daughter back one way or another. At the doctor’s office, Steve and Bucky were waiting. Morgan was playing with some blocks. Steve was sitting in one of the chairs while Bucky was on the floor with Morgan. “Steve Rogers?” a nurse called out.

Bucky stood up and took Morgan’s hand then helped Steve up. They walked back with her and over to a scale. “Step up please,” she said.

Steve stepped up the scale. He could tell that he gain at least another 10 pounds. The nurse smiled as she had him get down. She then leads him over to a room. Once in it, she took his blood pressure. Plus she checked his temp. She then had him get up on the bed. “The doctor will be with you soon,” said the nurse as she left the room. 

Bucky let out a laugh. Steve gave him a look. “Sorry, Steve, but I can’t help it. It is weird that you are gaining a lot of weight in two weeks,” Bucky stated as he took a seat.

Morgan was put down walked over to the desk and got a book which she took over to Bucky. He started to read it to her as Steve spoke. “I know. I have no idea why either beside the twins. I haven’t eaten much more than I normally would. I do have a few snacks at night, but that’s it.”

A moment later, Dr. Grey walked in. “Hello, Steve it’s nice to see you again. You too Bucky,” she said as she took a seat then rolled over to Steve. “I see that your blood pressure is up — nothing to worry about at the moment. Also, your heart rate has gone up as well. Any changes or things you are worried about?” she asked.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky spoke up. “He keeps having nightmares, and we are kind of concerned about his weight again. Ten pounds in two weeks. It seems like a lot.”

Dr. Grey gave the nod. “His weight is fine for now. It may become an issue, but we need to figure out how much he needs to eat and work from there. It could be that he is eating too much and not balancing it out. As for the nightmares, how often do they happen?” Dr. Grey asked.

“At least three or four times a week,” Steve said. 

“When did they start?” she asked.

Steve and Bucky shared a look. “Long before I was pregnant, but I fear they have gotten worse since then. It’s always the same dream,” Steve stated. 

She gave the nod as she checked Steve over. Dr. Grey could tell a few things just by checking him over. "I see, Steve," she said as she had him lean back. She pressed her hands into his stomach. "Everything looks good with the twins. In a week or two, you may be able to tell if they are boys or girls. There isn't anything I can give you at this moment for the nightmares."

Bucky gave her a look. "Is there anything I can do to help? I know these nightmares don't help his stress levels which got to be up," Bucky stated.

The doctor smiled at Bucky. "You could give him back rubs and foot rubs. Plus a nice relaxing bath each night should help. Also, write down what the nightmares are about. I would like to see what may be causing this stress and how we can get rid of it. I will see you back in two weeks," Dr. Grey said getting up.

She shook their hands before leaving the room. "That was quick," said Steve.


	8. Dreams

Steve and Bucky decided to go back to the house to eat lunch. They figured that Tony would be back there by now and they could talk things over. The two of them wanted to know how court went. So once they got to the house, the two of them got out. On the way into the house, Bucky and Steve held hands. Tony smiled at them as they came in. He was at the stove fixing some food. "I thought you two might be hungry when you got back, so I fixed some food," Tony stated as he watched Steve let go of Bucky's hand.

The man then speed walked down the hall to the bathroom. Bucky pulled out a chair at the table and sat down in it. Morgan was still in his arms. There was already plates and glasses sitting on the table. Bucky smiled at Tony as he turned around. "Thanks, Tony and how did court go?" asked Bucky.

Tony sighed before speaking. "I guess it went alright. We go back soon. The judge wanted to see where the two of us live at first before deciding who gets to keep Morgan most of the time. So how did his appointment go?" Tony asked as he went back to fixing the food.

It was Bucky's turn to let out a sigh. "It went great. His stress levels are up, and he has to keep track of his nightmares. Plus his heart rate and blood pressure were up. Also, he gained another ten pounds. So we have to figure out what is causing that. It could be overeating," Bucky stated as Steve came back into the room.

He sank into one of the chairs before pulling it out. Tony shut the stove off before bringing the food over. "That's good to hear. At least you will be able to get to the root of it and figure out how to control it. Here is food. I am not the best cook, but I tried," Tony said sitting down.

Steve started to pick at his food as he ate. He would take a bit then pick at it. It went on for a few minutes before Bucky spoke up. "Are you alright, Steve?" Bucky asked.

He wasn't sure if he was, but Steve knew he had to get up from the table. Steve was tired and wanted to lay down. He needed to get some sleep. So Steve stood up without answering Bucky and went to lay down. Tony and Bucky shared a look. "Do you think that he is alright?" Tony asked in a concerned voice before going back to eating. 

Bucky shook his head. "I am not sure, but it might be best to give him some space right now," Bucky said. 

So that is what they did. Over the next few days, they kept an eye on Steve but didn't bother him much. The three of them were sitting in the living room when a knock came at the door. Tony was in a chair while Steve had his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and his head resting on his right shoulder. After removing his arm from around Bucky, Steve was the one to get up to answer it. "Hello," he said slowly opening the door.

The man on the other side didn't have a smile on his face. Also, he had on a nice pair of slacks with a nice button up shirt. "I am with CPS, and I wanted to come to check out the place where Morgan Stark would be staying," said the man.

Steve checked out his badge then let the man in. They walked over to the couch, and Tony stood up. "You must be Chris. They said you would be by," Tony stated holding out his hand.

The man gave the nod as he shook Tony’s hand. He knew Tony had gotten a call about this visit. "I am. So care to show me around?" Chris asked.

Tony gave the nod as Chris, and Tony walked down the hall. Chris checked out the bathroom. He found it to be a little small, but it had a tub, so that's all that mattered there. “This room is a little small,” Chris stated.

Tony smiled at Chris. “Yea it is. It was even smaller than before from what I heard. They made it a little bigger,” said Tony.

Chris nodded as he walked from the room. At least they were willing to work on the house if needed. Chris looked around a bit more, but there wasn’t much to see. He didn’t need to go into Steve and Bucky’s room, so he didn’t. Once in Tony’s room, he looked around it. “Is this where Morgan will sleep?” Chris asked Tony.

Tony smiled. "It is. She has a bed in here. I am looking for a more prominent place than this. Right now this is where she would be staying," Tony stated.

Chris smiled at him. "I understand completely. It looks good," Chris said. “He looked more closely at the bed and saw that Morgan was asleep in it. “I see she is asleep.” 

Tony followed him from the room as he left it. "You should know at your next court date what will happen. I think this place is on the small side, but you did say you were looking for a place which is good."

"I am. Thank you, Chris, and yes Morgan went down for a nap a few moments ago," Tony said as Chris started to write some stuff down.

Chris saw himself out the door. Bucky stood up walked over to the coat rack. "Do you think it went well?" Bucky asked as he grabbed his jacket.

It was a little cold that day, and he had an appointment to go to that day. "I think, so, Bucky," Tony stated.

Bucky smiled as he went to the door. He opened the door and held it open. Bucky looked over to Steve who was on the couch. The man had fallen asleep. “Great. Tell, Steve if he wakes up before I get back that I love him and will be home soon,” Bucky stated as he walked out the door. 

Tony smiled as he sat down in the chair. Bucky got into the car then drove to see Samantha. Once there he checked himself in. A few moments later he was called back. Samantha smiled at him as he sat down on the couch. “Welcome back, Bucky. So how are things going?” Samantha asked.

Bucky didn’t smile back at her. Things weren’t that great. “Well, things could be better I suppose, but they aren't. Steve is having problems and needing space. A guy came by today to check the place out since Morgan is staying with us now. Plus I keep having nightmares all the time. The dark thoughts have come back, but not as bad as before,” Buck stated.

Samantha gave the nod. “Let’s focus on one thing at a time as it seems you have a lot on your plate right now. You are worried about Steve?” Samantha said.

Bucky gave the nod back to her. “I am. The stress isn’t good for him, and I don’t know what is causing it, besides my self. I feel like I am the reason for his stress. It makes me want to kill my self to end his stress and pain, but I know that it will only make it worse,” said Bucky with a frown on his face.

Samantha looked at Bucky. “It’s hard to see someone we love going through pain and stress, but I think Steve will overcome it. We need to focus on getting you better,” Samantha said. “Right now your focus should be on you and not anyone else.”

He didn’t say a word for a few moments. Bucky knew she was right, but it was hard to focus on himself when others were going through pain as well. It was the same way with Steve. They looked out for others before themselves. “You are right, but it’s hard,” Bucky stated.

Samantha leaned over and patted his hand. “I know it is, but you can do this. Can you tell me what the nightmares are about?” Samantha asked looking at him in the eyes.

Bucky gave the nod. “I can. The one that happens the most is, the one about me falling off the train. It keeps coming back to me, and all I heard and see is Steve saying Bucky then I wake up after I fall off it. I have no idea what it means, and it hurts trying to figure it out,” Bucky groaned. 

Samantha let out a sigh. “Well, maybe it is trying to tell you something. Is there anything else to the dream or is that it?” She asked.

“I am not sure. All I know is I wake up after falling off the train. I wake up in a sweat. Most nights I lay out on the couch so that I don’t wake Steve up. He doesn’t need this added stress right now, and I rather deal with it alone,” Bucky said.

Samantha sighed again. “Bucky, you need to talk to Steve. He may be able to help you with this. So what other dreams do you have?” Samantha asked wanting to move on since there wasn’t more to the dream.

Bucky sighed. “Well, I have some dreams about when I was the Winter Soldier, but I am not sure if they are true or not,” Bucky stated as he got up to get some water. 

She didn’t grin as Bucky sat back down. “Care to share one with me? We can talk through it,” Samantha told him.

He wasn’t sure he wanted too, but it would feel good to talk to someone about it. “I guess we can talk about it,” said Bucky with a sigh.

Samantha smiled at him. “Go on, I am listening,” she said with a grin.

So, Bucky started the dream telling. “The dream had started in Russia. It was a cold winter night, and they had asked me to do something in Russian. They always spoke in Russian around me never English. In the dream, I was asked to kill this man. Not sure who it was. I can’t remember the name, but I do remember that I was asked to go to his house. I went there and killed him. I am not sure how he died, because I woke up just then.”

Samantha gave the nod. “I see. It is normal for people to use a certain language or words when trying to control someone one. So it makes sense that it was always in Russian and not English. So the dream took you to his house but didn’t show you how you killed him. He was just dead in the dream?” asked Samantha. 

She found that a little funny, but it wasn’t unheard of. Dreams often didn’t always show everything. Sometimes it was just bits and pieces of the puzzle. “Thank you for that,” Bucky said as his hands started to shake. He put his hands together. “He was just dead in the dream. I remember there was blood around him, but not much else. Or at least I think there was blood. I saw red,” Bucky told her. 

“Well, Bucky you may have been seeing blood. I think we will leave it here for now since I feel like we have done enough for today. I would like you to go home and talk to Steve about all of this. It will help, and maybe he can help you work out the first dream. I will see you next week,” Samantha said getting up.

Bucky stood up as well and left the building. He needed to get home. Once at home he ran into Steve who was coming outside to get the mail. "How did it go?" Steve asked looking at Bucky.

The man just shook his head. "It went alright. Samantha said that I should talk to you about some stuff," Buck stated.

Steve gave the nod. "We can talk tonight if you want, Buck. Tony and Morgan are going to be out of the house. Bruce wants to see Morgan and him. Plus Bruce wants to fill Tony in on some stuff," Steve said to Bucky. 

Bucky smiled at Steve. "Great. I would love to have some alone time with you," said Bucky as they walked back into the house after getting the mail.

Steve kissed Bucky as he leafed through the mail. "So would I," stated Steve.

Bucky kissed him back. "Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," Bucky said pulling Steve with him down the hall.


	9. Taking With A Friend

Bucky was still shaken up from what happened during his session, but he knew he needed something to keep his mind off of it. So he was willing to go and have a little fun with Steve. The door was shut when they got to their bedroom. So, Steve kicked it open, and they went in. “Do we light some candles?” asked Bucky looking to Steve.

Steve gave the nod as Bucky walked over to a drawl. He pulled out a few candles and sat them around the bedroom. Taking out a lighter, Bucky lit them before walking back over to Steve. As they started to kiss Steve and Bucky took each others' clothes off. Soon they were on the bed, and Bucky pulled Steve down on the bed. “Bucky,” said Steve as the man started to kiss him all over.

You could say that it tickled a little bit and Steve started to move a bit. Bucky smiled as he worked his way down Steve’s body. Steve smiled as Bucky looked up to him. “Do you like this, Steve?” He asked as he turned Steve over. 

“I do,” Steve replied as he got up on his knees. 

Bucky put his dick inside Steve butt crack. The man took his time since Steve liked to take things slowly as did Bucky. Sometimes they would make things fast, but the two of them loved to enjoy the moment after five minutes and Bucky coming along with Steve they stopped. Steve turned back over and smiled at Bucky as the man laid next to him. “I enjoyed this, Bucky. We should do this more. So how did it go?” Steve asked turning to look at the man. 

He let out a sigh. Steve sure knew how to ruin a moment. “It went alright. I keep having the same dream about me falling off the train. Samantha thinks you can help me,” Buck stated. “Also I had a dream about a guy I killed. No idea who he is.”

Steve sat up while placing one hand on his stomach and the other on Bucky’s left arm. Bucky pulled Steve’s hand away then got up taking his arm off before sitting back down. Bucky felt much better that way. Steve smiled at Bucky. “I am not sure how I can help, but maybe the reason you have that dream is that it caused you to become the Winter Soldier in the end," Steve said.

Bucky gave him a look as he used his right arm to put a piece of hair behind his ear. “What do you mean by that?” asked Bucky.

Steve moved closer to Bucky and laid his head on his shoulder. “I mean, if you hadn’t fallen then maybe you wouldn’t have become the Winter Soldier. I knew they got a hold of you before that, but who knows what would have happened if you hadn’t fallen,” said Steve. 

The man gave the nod as he kissed Steve on the forehead. "You are right, Steve. Who knows what would have happened and I am glad I told you about what they did to me before you found me. What do you say we try to get a nap in before we have dinner," Bucky said.

Steve gave the nod back before falling asleep. Tony was bouncing Morgan on his right leg as Bruce made them dinner. "So I take it Natasha out for the night?" Tony stated to Bruce.

Bruce gave the nod to Tony as Bruce flipped the burger. He wasn't a good cook like Steve was, but he was getting better. Bruce wanted to be able to cook more. "She is. Pepper needed her for some reason. So I decided to have you over. It's been so long since we hung out," Bruce said as he brought the burger over.

He sat it on the bun and pointed to the middle of the table. Tony took the ketchup and put it on the top of the bun then put it on his burger. Bruce smiled as he came over with his burger as well. "Great. I have no problems with your girlfriend seeing my ex-wife since they are friends after all. I would like to know what they are up too," Tony stated.

Bruce let out a cough before speaking. "I think they went out to some bars tonight. Pepper's boyfriend has to work late, so they went drinking. Don't quote me on that," Bruce said putting up air quotes with his hands.

Tony let out a laugh as he put some food down on the table for Morgan to eat. She took it and started to eat with her fingers even if she had a fork in front of her. "Bruce, I knew there was a reason why you are one of my best friends. So what's new with you?" Tony asked.

Bruce sighed. "Not much I am afraid. Natasha and I are fighting. She wanted to adopt kids, and I don't. Plus She thinks we should get married. I am not ready for that. We have only been dating a few months now," Bruce stated.

Tony smiled at his friend. "Bruce, do you want kids?" Tony asked with concern in his voice. "Also, take your time with dating. Don't rush to get married. How do you feel about Natasha anyways?"

After Bruce finished off a bite of his food, he spoke up. "I don't want kids or at least none of my own. Morgan and the two Bucky and Steve will have is fine by me. I don't mind them or to be around them, but I don't think I could take raising kids that aren't mine. Thanks for that Tony. I needed to hear that. I am not sure how I feel about Natasha at the moment."

As Tony finished off his food and took it to the sink, he spoke up, " Care to explain what you mean by that last one, Bruce."

"I thought that I loved Natasha, but I guess that I don't anymore. The sex is great, but the love's not there. It's like she is a different person now. She is always telling me what to do and when to do it. If she knew you were here, she would have a fit. Plus her hanging with Pepper hasn't helped."

Tony walked over to the man and rubbed his shoulders. He hoped it would help calm Bruce down which it did. "Relax Bruce, and everything will be fine and work out. Sex is good, but if the love's gone, then I wouldn't stay with her. Sex isn't everything," Tony stated.

Bruce looked up at Tony. He had a weird look on his face. "Did I hear right, Tony. You said sex isn't everything?" Bruce asked.

Tony gave the nod before speaking again. "I just did, Bruce. At one point I wouldn't have believed that, but now I do. Pepper and I had great sex even love at one point, but now that's gone. You have seen what happened to us. Don't let it happen to you."

Tony stopped rubbing his shoulders then went back sit down at the table. He picked up Morgan and hugged her. "Thanks once again for the advice, Tony. I will take it to heart. I think Natasha and I need to talk. I am going to end things with her. It just isn't working out," Bruce said. 

Bruce cleaned up the table than the two of them went into the other room. "Good for you, Bruce," Tony stated as the man pulled out some DVDs.

Tony let out a laugh. He knew Bruce didn't have Netflix or Hulu or indeed any streaming service. The man was kind of old school like that. Plus he still read newspapers from time to time. Bruce was up to date on all things tech wise, but he didn't always use them. "So what will it be?" Bruce asked.

Morgan was down on the floor playing with some toys and looking at a few books in different languages. Pepper wanted her to speak at least three or four different languages. Tony, on the other hand, wasn't worried about that, but he was ok with it. "I see you got some chick flicks. Do you have anything else? It feels like I am back at Steve's and Buckys. They have a butt load of them," Tony stated with a laugh. "Along with many Disney movies. They have some weird taste."

Bruce grinned. "I do, Tony, but you know I like my chick flicks as well. Plus we know why Steve and Bucky have more chick flicks than anything else. Also, Disney is awesome. They have some good taste. So what are you in the mood for?" Bruce asked with a laugh as well.

Tony sighed as he got up. He wasn't in the mood for a feel-good movie at all or romance for that matter. It had to have action or some science shit in it. "Do you have 'Die Hard'?" asked Tony with a grin on his face.

Bruce gave him a look. The man knew he didn't have that movie at all. "You know the answer to that, Tony. Now come on quit joshing me," Bruce stated.

Tony smiled as he went to look at Bruce's DVDs. "Fine, I will," said Tony with a wave of his hands. After about two minutes Tony picked out a movie. "So that you know, Bruce you need better taste in movies."

The man laughed as he went to make popcorn. Even if they just ate, a movie without popcorn was a crime in Bruce's eye. Once the popcorn was made, and Bruce came back into the room, Tony started up the film. "I know I do, but as if your taste in movies is any better. I have seen the films you like. All action and no romance or very little," Bruce stated as he dimed the lights.

Tony leaned back into the couch. He hated the fact that they didn't have a 50'' screen, but he would deal with it. 40" screen would have to do. "Well, what can I say, I learned from the best. A man who wasn't so great," Tony said as the movie came on.

They were quiet for the rest of the movie, and when it was over, Bruce stood up. "I have a room made up for the two of you tonight," said Bruce.

Tony nodded. "Thanks, Bruce. It will be nice spending the night with you," Tony spoke as he picked Morgan up. 

She had fallen asleep on the floor. Tony took her to their room and laid her down. He then went to bed himself. After that, Bruce went to work on some stuff while Steve and Bucky crawled into bed. "Night, Steve," said Bucky kissing him.

Steve returned the kiss. He then a laid down and was out like a light. Bucky had trouble falling asleep so when he did fall asleep a nightmare came to him.

"Sir, I beg you please don't do this. I have a family," the man said.

The Winter Soldier had a blank stare on his face. He didn't speak at all. "Please, I beg you not to kill me. Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong," said the man crying out as he stared at the Winter Soldier. 

The Winter Soldier took his metal hand and started to choke the man. He let out a cry as he was choked to death. He then moved on after cleaning up the mess. "Mission complete," he said to himself as he left. 

Once back at the base Zemo came over to him. "Is it done?" Zemo aksed.

"I have completed the mission," he said with a blank stare on his face.

Zemo gave him a nod. "Good now go to your cell and stay there," Zemo yelled at him. 

Bucky woke up in a cold sweat which started him to have a panic attack. His breathing was getting very deep and fast. So, Bucky stood up real quick trying to get out of the room before waking Steve up, but it was no use. "Bucky?" Steve asked sitting up. "Are you alright?"

He knew he should tell Steve about the dream, but Bucky wasn't sure he wanted to. So he walked back over to the bed and sat down on it. Steve took Bucky's right hand and rubbed. "I had a nightmare, Steve. The man was pleading for his life. He even said he had a family. Plus he asked me why I was doing it. The man had done nothing wrong as far as I can tell, and I killed him," Bucky said.

Steve pulled Bucky in for a hug. He held Bucky close to him as the man cried it out. "It's going to be ok, Bucky. Breath in and out for me," Steve stated. 

"Zemo was also in the dream," Bucky stated.

He pulled away from Steve. "I know things will be ok, but I need some fresh air," Bucky stated as he stood up.

Steve gave the nod. "If that's what you need then I will let you get some," said Steve.

Bucky nodded as he grabbed a hoody and put it on. He walked from the room. The man needed to clear his head. "I will be back," Bucky stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, we will get to see someone come back into Tony's life. Someone he cares about a lot. Plus there will be some changes to the person as well. It will explain why he wasn't around a lot. Hope you enjoy it.


	10. Peter Comes Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had lots of fun writing this chapter, and I hope I got things right. If anything is wrong with it, please let me know. Enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reads and kudos. They mean the world to me.

Bucky walked out of the room and down the hall. His mind was racing, and he wasn't sure what to do. That dream felt so real to him. Add in the fact that his mind wasn't in the right place after talking with Samantha. Bucky wasn't sure things were working out so well there. He grabbed his phone, turned on the music and put his headphones in. It would help clear his mind. Bucky decided to go for a run even if he didn't like running. As he went towards the door, Bucky heard a knock at it. He looked over to the clock. It was still kind of early, but late at the same time. It read 9:30. "Who's there?" Bucky called out. 

He heard a young voice speak up. "Peter Parker. Is this Bucky or Steve? Tony told me I could come by anytime that I needed too. Also, could you let me in, it's cold and raining out here.

Bucky opened the door to see a young boy standing there. He had on wet clothes which were a skirt and a tee shirt with a hoody on. His hood was up. "Yea comes in," Bucky stated. 

He wasn't sure about the boy or girl, but Bucky couldn't just leave him/her outside in the cold, wet rain. "Thanks," said Peter stepping inside the door. 

As Bucky got a closer look at him/her or Peter as he said his name was, he could tell that he/she had been crying. "Are you ok?" Bucky asked. 

"No, not really. I had nowhere else to go, and Tony said this was a safe place," Peter said letting out a cry.

Bucky sighed. "Well, why don't you go take a seat on the couch. I will get you some dry clothes, and we can talk after I make some hot chocolate or Steve will," Bucky stated as he went towards their room.

Peter gave the nod as he went to sit on the couch. He lowed his hood and waited for the man to come back. Peter paused, and he could hear voices coming down from the hall. "Steve, wake up," Bucky stated shaking him awake.

Steve sat up looking at him. "Bucky, what is it? I had gotten to sleep a few moments ago, and I am tired," said Steve in a tired voice.

He could tell that Steve was tired, but this was important. "Someone came looking for Tony, but he isn't here, and I don't want to wake him up," Bucky said.

"So you wake me up instead," Steve angrily said getting up. 

The man put on a robe then walked down the hall towards the living room while Bucky got some clothes out. "Sorry, Steve," Buck said.

Steve got out three glasses then boiled some water for the hot chocolate that he was going to make. He knew they would all need something to drink and it would warm them up. Bucky didn't even have to tell him. "So, kid do you have a name?" Steve asked, "and what are you doing here?"

Peter stood up and walked over to the man. He sat down at the table as Steve put down some coasters. "Well, my aunt died a few weeks ago, and I had nowhere else to go. Tony said this was a safe house. My birth name is Peter, but I don't go by that," Peter said with tears coming to his eyes.

He wondered if Steve would call him by his given name or the one he chooses, so that's why he didn't say his chosen name yet. Steve looked Peter over. He smiled at the boy. "I am sorry about your Aunt, Peter or should I call you something else?" Steve asked as he bought the water over and poured it into the cup.

Peter smiled back at him through his tears. "Thanks, Steve and you may call me Pipper," said Peter as he took a packet and poured it into the water.

He began to stir it around as Bucky came back into the room. "Here, Peter I got some clothes for you. They may be a little big, but they should work for now until we can get you some clothes of your own," Bucky stated.

Peter took them as Steve spoke up. "He likes to be called Piper. You need to let Tony know in the morning about Piper. Does Tony know about this?" Steve asked with concern in his voice.

The young girl shook her head. "He doesn't. I didn't know how he would take it. Plus I thought if he took it bad then I wouldn't get to be Spider-Man or Woman now," Peter said. "It doesn't bother you?"

Piper had met people who hated what he was going through. No one had been there for him, and these two people were helping him out. "Piper, I am Bi and Bucky's gay. We understand and get it. So you don't have to worry around us at all. I am sure that Tony will be fine with it," Steve said not catching what Piper said about Spider-Man.

Bucky had, on the other hand, He gave the girl a stare. "So you are the one we saw at the airport," Bucky said, "and it doesn't bother me either."

Piper gave the nod. "I was, and I am glad that it didn't come to fighting," she said.

Bucky gave the nod as well. They hadn't fought at all. Bucky was willing to turn himself over to get the help he needed, and Steve told Tony the truth. Sure Tony was angry at first, but he moved past it after a bit once he got to know Bucky. "Me too. So you get changed then hit the sack. You can sleep on the couch," said Bucky.

Piper gave the nod as she left the room. Bucky and Steve shared a look. "How long do you think Piper was out in the hot and cold?" a concerned Steve asked.

Bucky shook his head. "I am not sure, Steve. Maybe we can get more out of him in the morning. Why don't you go back to bed, Steve? You look worn out, and you need to take care of yourself and them," Buck said coming over and placing a hand on his stomach. 

Steve gave the nod as he finished off his drink. "Sounds good to me," said Steve as he put it in the sink.

He wasn't even going to let his OCD bother him tonight. Steve could wash the dishes in the morning. He made his way back to bed as Bucky waited for Piper to come back into the room. He put some blankets down on the couch. "Thanks," said Piper coming into the room. "Goodnight."

She laid down on the couch and fell asleep. Piper hoped she could stay here for a while or at least a few days. There was nowhere else she could go at the moment. Bucky waited to make sure she was asleep before getting up from the chair. He went for a run, but that didn't help him like it did Steve. Bucky went back home and said to himself. "You are such a mess, and that's all there is to it."

Once morning came, Bucky called Tony who picked up on the first ring. "Hey Tony, I don't mean to bother you, but there is some kid named Peter here asking for you," Bucky told him.

Tony cursed under his breath before speaking. "Peter probably explained everything to you, and I am sorry if it's a problem with him being there."

Bucky cut Tony off. "It isn't a problem, and you should have told us, but it's ok. It's not a big deal. I can understand why you didn't. So whenever you get the chance can you please come home."

He gave the nod before speaking up. "I can be there soon. Bruce and I had a nice long talk last night. I can see if he will watch Morgan for a bit."

"That's would be great. I think Peter needs to talk to you and Morgan would not help right at the moment," Bucky said.

The two of them got off the phone. Bruce turned to look at Tony. "Is everything alright?" Bruce asked.

Tony shook his head. "Not really, Bruce. This kid I came to care about needs my help. That's why Bucky called. He is over at the house. I need to go, and I was wondering if you could watch Morgan?" asked Tony.

"Sure, I can. I don't have to work, and I can always go to the lab later. Morgan and I would have fun," Bruce stated smiling at Tony. "You go take care of this."

Tony smiled back at Bruce before getting up. He wasn't worried about breakfast at all. Tony walked over to his daughter and kissed her on the forehead before leaving. He made it in record time back to the house. Bucky was sitting on the porch waiting for him. "Peter is still asleep," Bucky stated as the man got out of the car. "He doesn't know that I called you."

The two of them made their way inside the house. Once they stepped into the house, they saw Steve at the stove making breakfast while Peter watched. He was speaking to Steve. "So what's it like being Captain America?"

Steve let out a chuckle as he turned around. He smiled at Tony and Bucky before speaking. "It's ok I guess. At one point it was great, but not so much anymore."

Peter gave the nod before looking over to Tony. "Hi, Tony. I guess Bucky called you," he said.

Tony gave the nod as he walked over to Peter. He pulled him into a hug then looked at him. "What is going on, Peter?" Tony asked in a concerned voice.

He started to play with his shirt a bit. "Well, my aunt May died, and I have been living on the street for a few weeks now. Plus I figured out that I am trans. I want to be a female like I was born to be. I don't feel right as a male," Peter rushed it out.

Tony looked from Peter to Steve and Bucky. "Do you two know?" He asked. They gave him the nod. Tony then figured Peter told them last night. "Peter, why didn't you come to me sooner and I don't care if you are Trans. That's great. So what do I call you now?"

The man pulled Peter up and gave him an even bigger hug. Peter was shocked. He wasn't sure that Tony would take it this well. Piper hugged him back. "I like to go by Piper now, and I knew you had a lot on your plate, so I decided to wait," Piper told Tony.

Tony wondered who was looking out for the girl. "Piper, who is watching you?" asked Tony.

Piper sighed as she spoke up. "No one. I still go to school and everything. The school doesn't know that Aunt May died yet and I rather them not find out. I would have to go to a home, and I don't want that," Piper stated.

Tony looked to Steve and Bucky. "Piper why don't you go wash up to eat while the three of us talk," Tony stated.

Piper gave the nod as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. Steve turned off the stove and put the food on the table. He got out plates for everyone plus glasses. "We don't have room here, for her, but we can't turn him out. She can stay, but we have to tell someone. If we don't we can be in worse trouble and none of us need that," Steve said. 

Tony and Bucky gave the nod. "She can sleep on the couch, and I think we should go get her some clothes today," Bucky said. "Our clothes won't do, and she is a female after all."

Tony nodded. "I think it would be best if Bucky and I handle the legal stuff. Steve you would be better getting clothes with her plus whatever else she needs. If you need my card I can give it to you or the Avengers card," Tony stated. 

Steve smiled as he sat down and Piper came back into the room. So Steve looked at her. "Here is the plan, Piper, we are going to get you some stuff, and you may stay here. Also, Tony and Bucky need to tell the proper people. It should be fine," Steve said to her.

Piper gave the nod as she sat down. It was going to be hard, but she knew someone needed to know. "Thank you all, if you don't mind could I use your phone to call Ned after we eat. He's my best friend, and I am sure he is worried about me," Piper said speaking up. 

"Sure," said Bucky. "It's over there if you want to use it now."

She gave him a smile before getting up to use it. Tony wasn't surprised that they had a landline. "Hey Ned, it's me, Piper. I was calling to let you know that I am ok and I have a place to stay. No need to worry about me." 

Steve looked up from his food as Piper came back over. "No one answered?" He asked.

"No, but I bet he is already at school," Piper said with tears coming to her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is mention of homophobia in this. I don't agree with it at all, but not everyone feels the same and I wanted to show that. If it offends anyone, then I am sorry, but I wanted to show all sides to how this world works. The world is full of idiots, and there is nothing we really can do about them.

Steve finished his food then took his plate to the sink while Tony stood up. He walked over to Peter and put an arm around him. "Everything is going be fine. We will get this worked out. You have nothing to worry about, Piper," Tony stated as he went to wipe away the girl's tears.

Piper gave the nod as she sat down. She ate her food as quickly as she could. It was going to be a long day, and Piper felt she wasn't up for it, but there wasn't much she could do about it. "Tony, we should get going if we want to get things settled," Bucky stated getting up. 

He walked over to the door then looked outside. Bucky could tell it wasn't going to be a great day so far. Clouds were, and it smelled like rain again. Tony took his arm from around Piper's and walked towards the door. He grabbed his coat as did Bucky. "We will see you guys in a bit," Tony stated as they walked out the door.

Steve smiled at Piper. "When you are finished eating we can go get you some clothes," Steve said into the silence. 

The man wasn't sure what to say to Piper. It was hard for him to talk to a girl let alone a teenage girl. "I'm done," Piper said when she stood up.

She took her plate to the sink then walked towards the door. Steve grabbed two coats as they went out the door. Piper took hers and put it on. It was about two sizes too big, but she wasn't going to complain. The two of them walked over to the truck. Piper gave it a look while Steve smiled at her. "Sorry, but this is what we got, and her name is Dorothy," Steve told Piper who looked at him weirdly.

"Like from 'The Wizard of Oz'?" asked Piper.

Steve nodded at her as they got in the truck. "Yes, that's the one. Buck and I love that movie. When we got this truck, he named it Dorothy. I know it's weird to name cars, but to us, we wanted to make it feel welcome and like family," Steve said starting up the car.

All Piper could do was a nod. She wasn't sure what to make of that. Sure she named things, but to name a car felt weird to her. So, Piper didn't say a word as Steve drove down the street. She spoke up after a few moments. "So where are we going?" asked Piper in a curious voice.

"I thought we could go to New York City and get you some clothes," Steve said turning onto the highway.

Piper looked at him weirdly again. "You don't have to do that. We could have stayed in town and done the shopping. It wouldn't have bothered me," said Piper. 

Steve let out a sigh. He couldn't wait to figure Piper out so that he be of more help. The man only met her last night, but he already felt sorry for the girl. "Yes, we could have, but I need new clothes as well and I rather not everyone in town knowing about the twins yet," Steve said smiling at Piper. 

She gave him another look. "Twins?" Piper asked.

Steve nodded. "Yes, Buck and I are having twins. I have female body parts, but I chose to stay a man. On the inside, I am a female, but on the outside, I am a man," Steve spoke.

While Steve was driving Tony and Bucky made it to the courthouse. They walked inside of it. After emptying their pockets and going through the metal detectors, Tony and Bucky made their way down the hall. "Do you know where we need to go?" Bucky asked Tony.

Tony gave the nod. He did know where to go. They walked in silence down the hall to an elevator then got on and went up four floors. Once they got off of it, Tony turned to the right. Bucky followed him. A man was waiting for them at the desk. "Hello, how may I help you, Mr. Stark?" He asked. 

Tony smiled at him. He then pulled his hair back a bit. You could say that Tony was nervous about what he was going to do. Seeing as Tony was nervous, Bucky spoke up. "Yes, Tony is here to see about getting custody of Piper Parker. Her aunt died recently, and she has nowhere to go."

The man gave the nod as he looked at his computer. He pulled up some files before speaking. "It says here that May Parker died a few weeks ago. Also, it states that she had a nephew named Peter not a niece named Piper."

Tony sighed. "We know that, but he wants to be called Piper. So what do I need to do to get custody of her?" Tony asked the man.

Standing up the man walked over to get some paperwork. He walked back over to them and handed the papers to Tony. "You need to fill these out and turn them back in. It will take a couple of weeks, but it's worth it if you are serious about this. Otherwise, he will be turned over to the state," said the man. 

This man felt that if you were born a man then you were a man and likewise the same was for a woman. "Thank you, but he is a she now," Tony stated.

The man got angry. "She will always be a man. It's what she was born, even if she wants to be a female. She never will be. And anyway why would you want to take a freak like that in."

You could tell by his face how angry it was. It was beet red, and it seemed like there was smoke coming out of his ears. Bucky could see the look Tony was giving the man, so he spoke up. Even Bucky was angry. "Listen here, man if Peter wants to be a woman he can be and if he wants to be called Piper then so be it. That's what I will call him. I don't care. Add in the fact that I am dating a guy who can have kids. He has female parts on the inside of his body. So have a nice day."

"Freaks," the man mumbled. "They are all a bunch of freaks."

He stormed off with Tony following him. Neither of them spoke as they went back to the car. It was going to be a long day, and neither of them was ready for it. "How about we go get coffee, so, I can fill these out. That man was crazy," said Tony.

Bucky nodded as he started up the car. He put his arm in so that he could drive. Tony looked over the papers as Bucky buckled up. "Sounds good to me and he was crazy, but it's something that everyone has to deal with or at least people like us or people of a different color," said Bucky. "It's is better, but we still have a long ways to go."

Tony nodded back at him. He was curious to ask Bucky a question. "Did you know you were gay back in the '40s?" Tony asked. 

Bucky shook his head. "I didn't know it then, and if I did, I would have had to hide it. Steve may have been Bi without knowing it. I was gay most likely, but I didn't know what it meant. I liked girls, or so I thought, but it's all a mess, and I wasn't sure about it all back then," stated Bucky as he pulled out of the parking spot. 

He drove out of the garage and down the road after turning right. Tony frowned. "It's so sad that we are still fighting that fight. I feel for Steve and you. There are so many roads you will have to cross, just so you two can be together," Tony stated.

It did suck, and Tony was starting to question whether or not he was Bi. "Well, I will cross any roads I have to, to be with Steve. He is worth it," Bucky spoke to Tony who gave the nod. 

"I understand. So how did you know you were gay?" Tony asked. "Sorry for all the questions. I am curious to know."

Bucky turned to smile at him. "I don't know, Tony. It's not like I woke up and decided to be gay one day. I think always was, but the right guy never came along. I do know that I woke up one day to realize that I had feelings for Steve. I have never looked at a girl the same since then. I can't date girls because I don't like girls," Bucky said as he pulled into the coffee shop. "It's ok for all the questions, you know Tony, and it's ok if you are Bi or Gay. People realize all the time that they are Bi, Gay, or a Lesbian, all the time."

"Really," said Tony.

Bucky nodded as he got out. He pulled his arm off and put it in the seat then shut the door. Once Tony was out, he locked the door. "They do Tony. It's nothing to be ashamed of. People marry, have kids then realize that they are Gay, Bi, or a Lesbian. It's normal, and it's ok. So if you are don't worry about it," Buck said.

Tony smiled. "That's the thing, I don't know if I am, but thanks for talking to me and letting me know it's ok," Tony said as they went into the coffee shop.

Steve pulled into a parking lot. "Are you ok, Piper?" asked Steve as he parked the car. 

Piper looked down in the dumps just then. "I am fine, I think. I was thinking about Aunt May," Piper said.

Steve gave the nod as Piper, and he got out. He came around and put an arm around Piper. "She would be proud of you. I may not have known May, but I am sure she loved you all the same," Steve stated as they walked up to the first store. 

She smiled as they went in. "So where do we start?" Piper asked.

Steve shook his head. "I am not sure. I hardly go shopping," said Steve as a lady came over to them.

"May, I help you?" she asked.

Steve looked at her name tag. "You may Shelia. Piper here needs some clothes, and so do I," Steve said.

She gave them both a smile. "I see. Do you know what size you are?" Shelia asked Piper.

Piper shook her head then started to cry. "Sorry, but her Aunt died a few weeks ago, and she is going through some changes," Steve stated.

Shelia gave the nod. "I understand, so if you follow me we can get her some clothes," Shelia stated as she leads them down an aisle.

She stopped in front of some girls clothes. Shelia smiled at them as Piper started to look through them. She wasn't sure what her style was, and she didn't have any money on her. Steve smiled at her as he leaned in. "Don't worry about money. Please pick out a few tops and whatever else you need. We can always come back and get later."

Piper gave the nod as she looked through some stuff. "If you want, I can take you over to the men's section and get you some clothes," Shelia stated.

Steve looked at Piper who didn't look up from what she was doing, but she did give the nod. "Thanks, Shelia," said Steve.

She led him over to a rack, and he smiled at her before she left. "If you need anything else to holler," she said walking away to help Piper.

He took his time looking through the clothes. Looking through the bigger clothes made Steve feel fat for some reason, but he knew he wasn't. It felt weird to be looking at clothes that usually would be too big on him. Piper smiled as she walked over to him. "I got a few things. How is it going here?" She asked.

He let out a sigh. "Not so great, I can't seem to find anything that I like, and it all is so much bigger stuff. I hate being this big even if there is a reason for it," Steve stated.

Piper gave the nod as she looked through some clothes. She found a few things to show Steve. "How about these?" she asked holding up a couple of shirts of green, blue, and red shirts all solids. "And it's ok to feel fat, but you aren't fat. You are getting to do something that most women dream about. You are pregnant with twins." 

"Thanks," said Steve taking the clothes and looking them over. "You have good taste, Piper."

A few moments later, they went to check out. After that, Steve sent a text to Bucky. "Where are you at?" he asked. "We are done shopping."

He received a text back. "We are at a coffee shop. Not sure which one, but you can meet us here."

Piper and Steve walked out with their clothes and not a moment later; Steve received another text. "Tony says we are at the corner of fifth st. So meet us there if you want."

Steve texted back. "Alright, we will be there soon."

Piper was looking over his shoulder. "You text weird," she said. "No one types out all the words in a text."


End file.
